With My Pen And My Electric Typewriter
by Tess DiCorsi
Summary: I'm not really a drabbles person but every now and again I write one. They'll all be here. Usual ships for me - Kensi/Deeks; Eric/Nell - but all characters I guess will show up sooner or later.
1. The Dread Pirate Granger

**DISCLAIMER**: Not mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: "The Dread Pirate Granger"<br>**Post "War Cries"  
><strong><br>**

"Do you think it was odd that Granger asked us what we knew about Kensi's assignment?" Eric asked they started off to her Melrose Hill home. He was spending the night, on the couch he assured Hetty, to make sure Nell was alright.

"It was strange," Nell replied. "You want to know what was stranger?"

"The weird photoshopping of Scarlett Johansson in the 'Captain America: The Winter Solider' movie poster."

"Well, that goes without saying but no, Deeks and Granger had a really strange conversation while I was getting," Nell sighed and pointed to her right eyebrow, "this."

"They made an odd pairing today."

"Yeah, when Deeks offered to take me to the hospital, I thought he would…"

"I would have gone with you," Eric interrupted.

"I know. And I think Deeks would have swung by the Mission to pick you up but once Granger got into the front seat, I got into the back seat and Deeks took us to the hospital. He knew a plastic surgeon there. The doctor did Deeks's cheek after Sidorov."

"Deeks has his own plastic surgeon, oh man, what a bummer Kensi isn't here. She'd love that."

"She doesn't have a lot of jokes about what happened to Deeks that day," Nell told him.

"And Deeks would say she doesn't have a lot of joke, period."

"Well, while the plastic surgeon was washing up to do my stitches, I heard Granger and Deeks talking. Granger was looking for some sort of confirmation that Deeks hasn't been in contact with Kensi. Or 'Blye' as he kept calling her."

"Such a warm guy," Eric said dryly. "What did Deeks say?"

"Deeks said what he said at Brown's was true. Kensi was a on classified mission and unless Granger wanted to share, he knew nothing."

"Do you think that's true?"

"Except for that first week she was gone, Deeks has been remarkably quiet about Kensi. Especially for Deeks."

Eric smiled. "Except the grooming when he thought she'd be on the satellite."

Nell shook her head, "A case of really bad timing."

"What do you think he knows?"

"Deeks?" Eric asked. After Nell nodded, he continued. "I don't know. Deeks ran that operation with Monica Davis last year and none of us knew about it."

"Except Granger."

"Yes, except for Granger. But Deeks can keep a secret. With Hetty running Kensi's side operation in Afghanistan, I'm more convinced than ever that the only people who know about it is Hetty, Kensi, me and now you and possibly Deeks." Nell closed her eyes, Eric's driving was fine but the day was catching up with her. "Why do you think Granger wanted to know what we knew?"

"The dread pirate Granger?"

"What?"

"After you cruelly abandoned me with the Assistant Director, I looked up at him and I guess after all the talk about Captain Bligh/Blye and his Assistant Director stare and that new beard, I may have mentioned he looked a little like a pirate."

"Beale, Beale, Beale," Nell sighed, shaking her head.

"We were covering for Kensi, who he obviously doesn't know has a side mission over there. It was the fastest way I could think of to get him out of Ops."

"The dread pirate Granger? Dread?"

"When he's around, when do good things happen? He shows up today and you wind up in the hospital. He shows up last May and Sam and Deeks are tortured. He was here a year ago and you were held hostage. I'm telling you, there are always people in danger when Buccaneer Owen boards the good ship Special Projects."

"Did you break into my Tylenol 3's?"

"No. You know you're still wearing Deeks's hoodie."

"It is really warm. He has nice stuff," she told him. Nell put out her right hand and showed him a few blood drops on the bottom of the sleeve. "I'm going to drop this off at the dry cleaners tomorrow morning. It's the least I can do."

"You're going to get his hoodie dry cleaned?"

"I was sitting in the ER waiting for his plastic surgeon and I started shivering. He took off his hoodie and gave it to me without saying a word. He deserves having it returned in perfect condition."

They were quiet for a few minutes when Eric asked, "What happens if Kensi's really in trouble?"

"I think Deeks, Sam and Callen will set records getting to her."

"I would have done that if I knew you were in trouble today," Eric told her as he pulled up to her house.

Leaning over she kissed him on the cheek. "I knew you were getting me help. You had my back. I just needed to hold on until back-up arrived."

He put the car into park. "Don't do things alone anymore," he requested quietly. "I can't do this again."

"Let's order some tandoori chicken. My friend Charlotte who works for Disney got me an early copy of the "Thor 2" 3-D Blu-ray."

"You had me at tandoori chicken."

-30-


	2. The Strong Ones

**DISCLAIMER**: Not mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: "The Strong Ones"<strong>  
>Mid-"War Cries"<p>

-  
><em>"The women are the strong ones, truly." - George R.R. Martin, A Feast for Crows<em>

-  
>UCLA Medical Center<br>Emergency Room

Deeks was seeing how far he could tilt his molded plastic chair back before falling on his ass in the small ER cubicle. Nell had the thousand mile stare going as she sat perfectly straight and perfectly still on the examining table. They were waiting for the plastic surgeon to stitch up the cut just under her eyebrow. Nell said she was fine with the regular ER doctor closing the cut but Deeks pushed for a plastic surgeon who worked on him in the hospital. So did the ER doctor, actually. Nell just wanted to be done - a feeling he understood from his own ER visits - but it was her face and it was a pretty great face.

Not a great face - Granger. He was on the cell phone just outside the ER.

When he saw a small shiver travel through Nell, Deeks stood and unzipped his hoodie. Nell started to object as he draped it over her shoulders but he simply told her it was cold in the ER - which is was - and he wanted to her be warm. Within a minute, she put her arms through the sleeves and zipped it up. Deeks decided the chair tipping game was a bad idea, so he just sat down and watched Nell.

"And what happened to you, Ms. Jones?" Dr. Lawrence asked as she breezed into the cubicle. She was a small woman, not much taller than Nell.

"She was attacked," Deeks answered.

"Detective," Dr. Lawrence was searching for his name. "I'm sorry, you're 15 stitches on the left cheekbone, two on the bridge of the nose and not a name."

"You remember that?" Deeks stood to shake the doctor's hand. "Deeks, Marty Deeks," he told her as he stood next to Nell.

"It was a memorable day in the ER, Detective Deeks."

Deeks looked down at Nell and intentionally made a funny face, "I made a scene."

"According to Dr. Garcia, once he saw the inside of your mouth, he understood your reluctance to let anyone go near you." Turning her attention to Nell, she asked, "Ms. Jones, if it is alright, I'd like to take a look at your eye."

"Okay," Nell looked up and tilted her head to give the doctor better access.

The doctor worked gently with Nell. Deeks didn't remember much about Dr. Lawrence's bedside manner, just that she said it wouldn't hurt too much. After his time with Sidorov, a little tugging and a pinch or two where the topical anesthesia didn't work as she stitched up his wounds did not compare to the day's other medical procedures - licensed or unlicensed.

"OK, Ms. Jones. I think you need a handful of stitches and I'll be happy to take care of that. Let me wash up. Detective, are you staying with Ms. Jones?"

"Nell, you want me to stay?"

He watched her take a deep breath and a little more of the old Nell returned. "I'm OK. I'll be fine."

"Tell the doctor if you miss me," Deeks teased as he left with the doctor. As soon as the doctor closed the cubicle curtain, Deeks said, "Dr. Lawrence, if she gets tense or upset…"

"I'll have a nurse get you right away," the doctor said as she pushed Deeks's head up a little. "Are you using the cream on the scar as I told you to because it looks good."

"Every morning after I shower, every night before I go to bed and usually once or twice during the day."

"Good. Sunscreen is important too. Glad to see you in a better place than you were that afternoon, Detective, and that you're taking care of yourself."

"Thank you Doctor but don't worry about me, take care of Nell," Deeks told her before joining a still on his cellphone Granger in the waiting area.

"How's Nell?" Granger asked as he ended his phone call.

"Getting there. The plastic surgeon is with her now," Deeks told him. "Where's Brown?"

"Callen and Sam just left him with several LAPD homicide detectives at the ER in Cedar's. A detective named Vessey…"

"Versey."

"That's it, Versey. He needs you to give him a call. They plan on moving Brown to the County Jail hospital once he's stable. You'll be credited with the arrest since the DoD wants no part of Brown. You'll have some paperwork to do when we get back to the office," Granger said just as his cellphone rang. "Excuse me, I'll be right back," Granger took the call as he walked away.

Pulling out his phone, Deeks made dialed the number he wanted to call since he told Nell he'd take her to the hospital. Granger's surprise presence in the SUV delayed the call.

"Deeks?" Eric didn't even let the first full ring happen.

"No, I'm Deeks. You're Eric," he hoped that his answer would lighten the mood.

"How is she?" Eric was not having his mood lightened.

"The doctor is with her now. She's going to have a couple of stitches over her eye. She's got a sore neck. She's a major badass, Eric. She did us all proud."

"I saw the video."

"Do yourself a favor," Deeks told him from experience, "don't watch it again. Forget you saw it." Park security video of Kensi being shot while meeting with Alex Harris played like Law and Order reruns in the back of his mind for months after Peter Clairmont shuffled off this mortal coil.

"You going to bring her back here when you're done?"

"No Eric, I thought Nell, Granger and I would maybe take a side trip to Santa Anita and catch the eighth race. I know a guy who knows a horse. Of course we're coming back unless the doctor says otherwise."

"If she goes home…"

"…I'll call you. Otherwise, figure we're on our way. Granger's coming, I'll send you a text when we're leaving." Deeks saw Granger walking down the hall with a cup of coffee.

"Just a head's up, Granger had questions for Nell and me about Kensi."

"Had some for me too. Something's up. We'll talk later."

Deeks saw Granger returning with a cup of coffee. He ended the call just as Granger sat next to him. "Did you bring enough for everyone in class?"

"Excuse me?"

"I'd have asked you if you wanted some coffee if I was walking down the hall."

"Don't let me stop you from walking down the hall and getting it out of the vending machine yourself. It's perfectly dreadful."

"No, I'll wait for Nell. Wouldn't want her to come out and think I left," Deeks closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the wall. This was a long day.

"Where's your jacket?" Granger asked after a while.

Without opening his eyes, Deeks told him, "Nell was cold."

"What are you putting in your report to LAPD?"

"Leaving out the fact that Nell was cold, NCIS Intelligence Analyst Nell Jones was in a life and death struggle with Robert Brown, former military intelligence officer, former defense contractor and current murder suspect. She held him off and then some until backup arrived. I'll send LAPD the video from the interrogation room with the NCIS undercover personnel faces pixelated out. Brown will be charged with the deaths of the prostitutes. Nell's assault will be thrown into whatever deal he cuts."

"I was on the phone earlier with a colleague at DoD. The AUSA spoke to Brown's lawyer already. Brown is willing to plead to life, no parole and a segregated cell at Pelican Bay for a complete rundown on D7."

"Which no longer exists."

"If we can trace the principals from D7 to other defense contractors, we can open investigations there. D7 has likely just rebranded and continued their previous business practices."

"Just short one murderous psycho."

"Will your report include the interrogation of Williams?"

"You mean the fun part where you blew off part of his ear? And by fun I mean acted completely out of line and illegally."

"It was effective."

"It was abusive," Deeks opened his eyes and looked at the Assistant Director. "We're the good guys, remember? I'm an actual officer of the court."

"You three hold Williams's hand and let him lawyer up, Nell's likely dead in the boat shed. She's alive, Brown's arrested and cooperating with other investigations. Williams won't say a word - he was in that house illegally. The murderous psycho, your words, is in jail. That makes us the good guys."

"Glad that helps you sleep at night," Deeks told him though his heart wasn't completely in it.

They sat quietly for a few minutes. "So you're not in contact with Blye," Granger said.

Deeks remembered the satellite phone strapped to his left ankle. "Agent Blye."

"Excuse me?"

"You were all hot and bothered before when I didn't address you by your title, even though I'm not in your chain of command. If you want the respect of those around you, especially those who don't report to you, maybe offering it occasionally would help."

"Detective. Liaison Officer. Public Defender. Officer of the Court. Trying to add Chief of Protocol to the resume?"

"Is there a stipend involved?"

"And for the record, I was neither hot or bothered."

"If you say so."

"So, Detective," Granger's emphasis on his title, Deeks felt, lacked a certain amount of respect, "have you been in contact with Agent Blye?"

"Since she has been out of the country on an extended classified assignment since mid-November, with you by the way, it isn't like I've dropped in for dinner or she's had a long weekend back here."

"So no contact."

Deeks decided to take a chance since this was easy enough for Granger to check. "I missed her on the video conference call because you had her in the field last month and she missed me a few hours later because I was picking up an informant. I sent her a picture of an undercover look I used for the case, she sent me a photo of her in the fine Afghanistan air." The best lies have a little bit of truth.

The ER door opened and Dr. Lawrence walked out. "Ms. Jones should be out in a minute. She did very well."

"Thank you, Doctor," both men said in unison as the doctor made her way past them and down the hall.

"Do you know why she's over there?" Granger asked.

"You and Hetty sent her," Deeks stood and started to stretch. This was getting interesting.

"Why do you think Hetty assigned Agent Blye?"

"Same reason you fed her the breadcrumbs about her father's death."

Granger stood and lifted an eyebrow. Deeks guessed that was supposed to be intimidating. "Explain."

"Look, I've already told LAPD if anything happens to me, anything permanent, I want Kensi running the investigation. She's smart and she's determined. Everybody on this team has major skills. She has the most. I have nothing but respect for all of the people on Hetty's team but Kensi is the one I want finding my killer."

"You really believe that," Granger eyed Deeks head to toe.

"You do. Someone was killing members of Don Blye's team and you were part of that team. NCIS, the CIA, members of his squad - they all bought the cover up. One person didn't. And when the dead bodies started piling up, you fed Kensi information about her father's murder. She saved your ass. So if anything happens to me, I want her because Kensi is the best."

"She certainly is," Nell joined on the conversation, looking a lot like herself. The bandage and stitches near her eyebrow hurt Deeks's heart, however. "Kensi taught me to keep going at an aggressor in a fight. To not assume you have the upper hand no matter how much you think you've injured the aggressor with the first strike. It is dangerous to assume they're incapacitated. You keep going until the aggressor is down or disarmed. And Kensi knows her knives."

Deeks smiled, with Kensi's knife snug in the boot with the satellite phone. He could hear Kensi giving that instruction to a rapt Nell in their post-Kill House sparring matches as he played the 'soon to be killed by Kensi Blye' aggressor. God, he missed her. "Do you want to go back to the office or do you want us to take…"

"Back to the office," Nell cut Deeks off before he could even offer a ride home. "I still have work to do, people depending on me."

"Yes you do. We all do." Deeks noticed Nell made a little face after her last statement. Something else for him to follow up. Never a dull day with NCIS. Deeks told her as they started to the exit. "And if anyone asks you about the eye, tell 'em what happened to the other guy."

"Will do Detective."

-30-

Chapter 3 of "Every Day I Write the Book" is at 7,000 words and about half done. I needed a break.


	3. The Matrix

Post "Three Hearts". Please note: No raccoons were harmed in the writing of this story. They weren't even mentioned.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: "The Matrix"<strong>

_"I know that you're afraid... you're afraid of us. You're afraid of change. I don't know the future. I didn't come here to tell you how this is going to end. I came here to tell you how it's going to begin." - "The Matrix"_

.

She was waiting for him in the parking lot. "Did you like it?" she asked, smile wide and beautiful.

"It was another box."

"And?"

"I put it back on the cabinet."

"Really?"

"Really."

"But why..."

"You told me once that you got me something I always wanted. I told you, it really doesn't get better than that because..."

"Because?" she was still smiling, eager to hear what he was going to say.

He sighed because he wasn't eagar to share. "It's nothing. Good night, Kens."

"It's not nothing. Because?"

"Because," he looked down and before blurting out "I don't think anyone ever cared enough to give me something I always wanted. I got nice Christmas and birthday gifts in the past - my Mom tried, she really did. But there wasn't much when my Dad was around and there was less when he was gone. So she got me things she thought the other kids had figuring that was what I wanted."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You learn quick not to get disappointed."

It was her turn to look down. "And you're afraid the gift is going to disappoint you. I get it."

He smiled and tilted her head up. "No, you don't. Whatever is in the box doesn't matter because it's from you. And you went out and got me something I always wanted. That's more than I ever thought I'd get in this life," he told her, leaning over and giving her a quick peck on the cheek. "Thanks for the gift, Kensi. This time it really is the thought that counts. It's the best gift I've ever gotten."

He was opening the door to his car when she called to him. "What about this year? I missed this year being away and everything. I'll pick up dinner and we'll eat at your place. I haven't seen Monty since I got back."

"Mel's?"

"Of course. I'll be at your place in twenty."

Thirty minutes later, their pants were down, her shirt was next to the bags of take out on his coffee table and he was buried deep inside her. Thirty minutes after that, he nuked the fish and they ate in bed. She left just before six and showed up at work in a different shirt. Maybe they could handle this.

The next night, he picked up dinner and went to her place. She was watching "American Idol" this season even though nobody else was. While she wasn't a fan of country music, she liked Keith Urban and she thought Harry Connick Jr. knew what he was talking about. Deeks thought it was all rather dull. Five minutes after the program recapped the numbers to call, she was whispering in his ear all the things she wanted to do to him while he was trying to get his hand between her and her Calvins. It was his turn to leave just before the sunrise.

The following two nights they sat in the Cadillac watching a storage facility in Culver City waiting for Petty Officer who was running guns with Southland Kings. Ah, memories, Deeks thought. Once Petty Officer Vargas was in custody with two well tatted up gang members, the sleepovers resumed. There was no talking about a future, no conversations about plans. Just TV and food to the start the evening's festivities at her place with the TV section of the night optional at his place.

He was sending his first of the month review of his NCIS duties to Bates when Kensi stopped by his desk.

"What are you doing for dinner Sunday?"

"I have a feeling you're going to tell me, aren't you."

"Well, my Mom and Bruce want to go to dinner since I've been on a six month assignment out of the country."

"You didn't tell Julia..."

"No, and you won't either. I spent six months on a typical NCIS assignment. She knows I've been stationed in Japan in the past and she think I was there again."

"Kens, she's your mother, you should..."

"Not worry her about things I don't want her to worry about. Look if this is going a problem for you..."

"What's for dinner?"

"Bruce has reservations at The Little Door. Mom likes the Sunday French Moroccan menu." Bruce being Bruce Feldman, Julia's investment banker/CEO second husband.

"So board shorts and flip flops are out."

"If you don't want to go..."

"What time do I need to be there?" he asked.

"Thank you," her smile was genuine and much like her, stunning. "I'll pick you up at five."

And she did. He wore his dark blue suit with the vest and a white shirt sans tie. His shoes were even shined. Kensi wore a tan, sleeveless dress and patent leather sling backs with a peep toe. He would have been fine skipping dinner, parking the car and carefully removing the dress but never taking off the shoes. Oh well, there was always time after dinner.

As they turned pulled up to the valet, Deeks thought about where they were a month ago. And what was going on a year ago. It was a very odd year.

Dinner went well. Kensi's only mention of being away was to say she was happy to be home because she missed everyone. Bruce visited Japan regularly and was sorry he didn't know she was there. They could have had dinner. Kensi tried to explain that she was working but Bruce was then talking about great places to eat in Toyko and a cruise he and Julia took from Shanghai to Tokyo. Deeks was grateful for the topic change.

Julia was hoping Kensi could join her for a long girls weekend away - perhaps in Napa for the 4th of July Music Festival. Kensi hedged, reminding her mother of the demands of her job. Julia was properly supportive. Conversations turned to food, sports - Bruce was a Lakers season ticket holder and very unhappy with the state of his team. Deeks joked that this may be the first time in his life he was ever happy to be a Clippers fan.

Kensi and Julia visited the ladies room as Bruce reviewed the bill. "It was great of you to come with Kensi," he told Deeks.

"It was nice to be invited. This place is amazing."

"Julia loves it here. Anything I can do to make her happy makes me happy. Having Kensi here for this - Julia was so pleased this actually happened."

"She must have missed Kensi while she was out of the country."

"Not just that, we tried to arrange something like this on this weekend last year but Kensi was sent out of the country on a last minute assignment."

"I remember." Oh God, did he remember. Nukes, Iran, Russians - May was not a fun month last year.

"We had Kensi to the house for dinner - a chef friend prepared a lovely roast - in late April two years ago. I wanted Julia to have a little Mother's Day meal with her daughter but she felt there would be too much pressure so we planned late April that year and tried to move it to the first weekend in May last year. Really nothing worked planning-wise over the last year for Julia with Kensi. Kensi was gone for Mother's Day. Gone again on Thanksgiving and the holidays, missed Julia's birthday early last month too. I wanted to make this non-Mother's Day Mother's Day celebration nice. I planned to introduce Kensi to one of the up and coming bankers at my firm but Mark had a death in the family and had to go back to New York."

"Oh, that's too bad," Deeks didn't like where this conversation was going.

"Kensi mentioned that you were coming off a rough year and it might be nice to have a non-work evening out with you. The two of you seem to be great friends."

"Great friends," Deeks nodded, wanting desperately for Bruce to shut up. "And thank you again for the meal."

"My pleasure. Always happy to break bread with good people. Kensi mentioned you're an attorney."

"Yes," Deeks didn't want to know where this was going. "I worked in the Public Defender's Office before joining the LAPD."

"I'll be honest with you, I think it is great that both you and Kensi set aside financial goals to take up these careers in public service but sooner or later, Kensi needs to find someone who can take care of her."

"I think Kensi is happy with her career choices," Deeks said.

"Oh, I'm sure she is but look at that six month assignment she was sent on. No notice, according to Kensi..."

"Nope, none."

"Suddenly, she's in Japan for six months and while it is a great country with all the conveniences of home, she's still hours and hours away from her family and her friends."

"Yes, she was."

"Now, if she had options…a husband with a good job and a great income, I bet her bosses would think twice about making her spend months away from home if she could just walk away. My firm goes out of their way to make sure our staff has nights and weekends with their families. When I was coming up, I worked seventy hour weeks. It wasn't until I branched out on my own that I realized I just turned forty with few friends and fewer interests. I met Julia at a charity fundraiser for the homeless my firm was sponsoring. Suddenly, I was with a woman who showed me that there was more to life than work."

"Julia's great," Deeks said.

"The best thing in my life," he handed the check folder to the waiter. "And I want Kensi to find that. You wouldn't happen to have any law school buddies who are single, would you? Pepperdine men do well in this world."

"They do," Deeks mumbled just as he saw Kensi and Julia make their way back to the table.

"Ah, here's our beautiful company," Bruce said as he stood just before the women arrived. "I can always reschedule a dinner with Mark but if you know anyone, tell me and I'll have them checked out."

"Sounds good." Deeks also stood, wondering if Bruce had him checked out - sealed juvie record and all.

While waiting for the valet to bring them their cars, Kensi and Julia made plans for a shopping trip Memorial Day Weekend Saturday if NCIS business didn't pull her away. Kensi missed Bruce's little frown but Deeks didn't. He sort of agreed - Kensi deserves a day to shop with her Mom. Maybe it didn't make up for fifteen years apart but that would be how to start making their own memories now.

Bruce and Julia drove off in his Audi R Spyder ("Estoril Blue" according to Bruce) which Deeks figured cost more than everything in his apartment. Kensi's NCIS issued Caddy appeared.

"Dinner was amazing," Kensi said as she got into the driver's side of the SUV.

"It was. The place is amazing."

Once they pulled away from the restaurant, she asked, "your place or mine?"

"I have an early meeting with Bates tomorrow," not a lie, which he was happy about. "I was thinking about calling it a night."

"You sure?"

"Yeah," he said to her efforting a smile. "But do me a favor, don't wear those shoes ever again."

"I like them."

"So do I."

"Oh...oh," she laughed and flipped on the iPod setting. New Order entertained them - more her - for the rest of the ride home.

Once at his place, Deeks changed and tried to muster up the energy to take Monty for a walk. Bruce made some good points. Kensi should have opportunities to...and the banging on his front door started.

"Deeks, it's me, open up."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming," he said as he walked to the door. Opening it, he found her dressed for dinner out but carrying the shoes. Jimmy Choos, he noted mentally. "I liked the shoes, I didn't want them," he told her.

She pushed right past him and into his apartment. "They're Hetty's, I borrowed them from work."

"OK. Did you forget something? Did I forget something? I was just about to walk Monty." Monty snoozing under his coffee table probably didn't help his argument.

"What did Bruce say to you?"

"Bruce?"

"Don't play dumb," she punctuated her thoughts by poking the shoe heels at him.

"Pass the butter. You're going to love the bass - which I did."

"So my Mother calling to apologize for Bruce asking you to set me up with your law school classmates since my planned date for the evening had a death in the family was a figment of her imagination?"

"He mentioned that I was the back-up guest."

"Not. My. Back-up. Guest."

"Put down the shoes. You're gonna poke an eye out. Probably mine."

"Right now I'd like to throw them at you."

"Hetty wouldn't like that."

"Hetty is the only reason you're not ducking right now," Kensi sighed. "I didn't know this was going to be a blind dinner date until my Mom just called. She asked me to dinner with Bruce Thursday and I mentioned I'd like you to come. I figured they'd see us together and I'd tell her about us next time we spoke. Let her see the non-taking her into protective custody side of you."

"Protective custody is one of my better sides."

"No, the charming, funny guy tonight was just fine. The guy who kept up my cover about Japan and the last six months was also pretty damn good."

"Look, I didn't mention Bruce wanting you to find a nice guy because..."

"I found a nice guy."

"Yeah, well maybe Mark is a nicer guy."

"You're an idiot. Hey Monty, wanna go for a walk?"

"What?"

"I'm walking your dog. And while we're out, you can figure out how sincerely you want to apologize to me."

"Apologize? Look, Bruce thinks you can do better. You can do..."

"Come on Monty," Kensi walked into his kitchen and found his leash. She walked into the bedroom and came out wearing a pair of his flip flops. Somehow she was able to walk with ease in them even though they were way too big. "By the way, I'm bringing over some stuff tomorrow and you're doing the same when we're at my place. I'm getting tired of waking up an hour early to drive home change and go to the office," she said as she hooked the retractable leash to Monty's collar. "We'll be back in a few."

Monty, who started following Kensi around as soon as he heard his name, earned a glare from Deeks. "Turncoat," he hissed at the dog.

"Oh, and after your meeting with Bates tomorrow, you're opening my gift," she told him before she closed the door.

Deeks plopped down on his couch and wondered what the hell happened. Sitting on his coffee table were the Jimmy Choo sling backs. He knew what happened: Kensi happened. The way Kensi has happened to him since 2010.

Kensi and Monty returned about ten minutes later. Monty retook his spot under the coffee table. Kensi had her go bag. She pulled out a pink felt bag and put the shoes in them before taking the go bag to the bedroom. "I'm not expecting a drawer or anything," she said when she returned to the living room wearing a black camisole and a pair of red cotton sleeping shorts. After sitting next to him on the coach, she continued, "I'll just pick up another gym bag tomorrow or Tuesday."

"You can have a drawer," he told her. He threw away a bunch of Max's tee-shirts last summer when he was trying to figure out if he was going back to work or not.

"Oh, so I'm drawer-worthy. I thought you were plotting to marry me off to one of your betters."

"There are many of them."

"Oh, please. Tell me what Bruce said."

"He wants you to find a nice guy, a guy who can take care of you."

"Because, of course, I can't take care of myself," Kensi sighed. "I know my Mother loves him but he can be an asshole sometimes."

"He wants good things for you, Kensi. I want good things for you. You should want good things for you."

"I'm happy with my life."

"Maybe you could be a lot happier with someone who can..."

"Don't. Bruce is a money guy. It is how he made a life for himself. It is how he measures himself. Unfortunately, it is how he measures everyone. You and me, we're a problem in the Bruce success matrix since we've got money educations and not money jobs."

"A success matrix?"

"He teaches a class as USC. He's written a book. 'Applying the Success Matrix' by Bruce I. Feldman. It actually sold fairly well."

"I'll be sure to order it from Amazon."

"Oh, he gave me a copy after we first met. Autographed it and everything. I'll be glad to lend it to you." She sighed. "He's not a bad person but he's got different values. And you know, he met my Mother - who came from money - and they were a good match. Mom did her best to be a good Marine wife but Bruce was always the guy she should have married. Stable home life, business trips where you can take your wife, cruise vacations, summers in Spain or tourist railroad train rides through the Canadian Rockies."

"It isn't a bad life."

"No, it's not if that's the life you want. It isn't the life I want."

Deeks just nodded his head but mumbled "Maybe it's the life you deserve."

"How bad a guy is he?"

"Bruce? He seems fine."

"No. The guy you think you are - how bad a guy is he?"

"I don't want to have this conversation."

"Fine. I'll have a monologue then. I get your old man was a bad man. You're not him. I get that you spent years as scumbags like Max or Sully. You're not them, either."

"You don't know what I'm capable of."

"Oh, I do know. You ever beat any of your old girlfriends?"

"Of course not."

"All the bad things you've done as Max - dealing, selling guns, stealing - you do any of that as Marty Deeks?"

"No, and I'm not running a human trafficking ring either. But I told you what I did..."

"In a terrible moment. Moment. And a moment that's been eating you alive. We were going great and Paul Angelo tells you a dark story of his screw up and that's all you can see for yourself and for us."

He shrugged.

"I had a minute like that a while back but saw the exact opposite. You weren't there yet but when Sidorov had Michelle, Sam kept it cool and kept it together because no matter what, he and Michelle were going to be fine. They'd always find their way back to each other. Michelle and Sam have survived these brutal assignments and in the end, they made a great life together."

"Sam's a good.."

"Sam's a good man. So are you if you'd stop listening to the voice in your head that tells you otherwise."

"You deserve better."

"I deserve to be happy. You make me happy. Or at least you do when your head isn't this far up your ass. Get your head out of your ass and we're fine."

He was quiet for a while. "Do I get a drawer?"

"I'll have to empty one out..."

"….or just dump some stuff on the floor," he offered as a stage mumble.

"This is not how you earn a drawer," she said as she lifted his arm and curled herself around him. "No basketball tonight. Are you caught up with 'Game of Thrones'?"

"You're actually going to watch a program where people don't get voted out at the end."

"Oh, "Game of Thrones" votes out lots of people, just in a more permanent way."

He hit the remote and the TV popped on. "I'm not opening the box tomorrow."

"But you will, eventually, right?"

"Yes."

"Then I got what I wanted too."

-30-

Happy Easter to those who celebrate.


	4. Put Your Foot Down

**Chapter Four: "Put Your Foot Down"**  
>Assuming that all's well that ends well after "Deep Trouble" - this is a tumblr <em>NCIS: Los Angeles<em> summer hiatus story.  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: Not Mine

* * *

><p>"Motorcycles teach us about balance. Sometimes you have to put your foot down." - Liz Jansen<p>

* * *

><p>June 27, 2014 - 5:30PM<br>-

"Mr. Deeks, a moment."

"I'm sorry, Hetty. Can it wait? Lt. Bates just called; he needs to see me about something." Deeks was putting his messenger bag strap over his head as he made his way to the exit. "He said it's urgent."

"It will just take a moment and I'll personally call the Lieutenant," Hetty said as she pointed to her guest chair.

"OK," Deeks walked to her office. "What's up?" he asked as he sat down.

"I received a distressing call a few hours ago from Malibu Motorcycles," she began. "There was a robbery last night from their off-site storage facility in Lancaster. Security cameras were disabled. While LAPD was able to raid the facility just as the bikes were being loaded on a series of stolen tractor trailer trucks, one truck - the first one loaded - was able to get past the police dragnet."

"Does LAPD need Eric to run a Kaleidoscope trace?"

"I already asked Mr. Beale to do that. The truck stopped several times and was emptied along the way. It was found empty underneath the Sixth Street Bridge, on fire."

"That's some ride from Lancaster."

"Yes is it."

"Do you need me to coordinate something with LAPD?"

"No, I've been speaking with Lt. Webster of the grand theft auto division. They have a handle on what happened and are looking for the contents of missing truck."

"So what do you need from me?"

"One of the motorcycles stolen was ..."

"No, Hetty, no."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Deeks. It was considered one of the most secure facilities in the area."

"So secure that my motorcycle, the one you took from me for my own good, the one I'm still making payments on, that one, is gone. Hetty, this is..."

"Outrageous. Mr. Deeks," she said, finding a more G-rated word for his emotions. "I've been assured by Lt. Webster that LAPD is working diligently to find..."

"The bike is in a million pieces and being sold for parts. You know that and so do I."

"I don't know that but I suspect it is the truth. It is probably why Lt. Bates wants to see you." Hetty sighed. "Once we return from our summer break, if your motorcycle is not recovered, you will be reimbursed."

"Book value. Great. I had it for a weekend. Three rides are probably going to run me three grand. Awesome."

"I will personally make up any difference between the price you paid and whatever the insurance settlement is with the assurance that you won't purchase another ..."

"So I won't get the money for a personal item you removed from my possession, taking custody over my objections, assuring me it would be returned..."

"Mr. Deeks, you're beginning to sound like a lawyer."

"Or maybe not wanting a fool as a client, I should hire one."

"Mr. Deeks, my intentions were good. You shall be reimbursed in full. I'm sorry this is happening so close to our break but please don't let it ruin your time in Del Mar."

"You weren't involved in stealing the bike, were you Hetty? This isn't some trick to permanently remove…"

"No Mr. Deeks, no trick. Again, I am sorry."

Deeks was livid. "I'm going to see Lt. Bates now if that's alright with you."

"As tomorrow is our last day before the summer break, I expect all your paperwork complete."

"Night, Hetty," Deeks said as he walked off. He saw Kensi take a step toward him from where she was watching in the bullpen but he just shook his head no. He saw her walking to Hetty's office as he made his way down the hall.

The usual 25-minute ride from NCIS to LAPD took almost an hour due to rush hour traffic. Deeks walked into Bates's office, finding the Lieutenant and Matt Bernhart waiting for him. "Where the hell were you?" was Bates's greeting.

"Rush hour traffic after a chat with Hetty."

"Anything I should know?" Bates asked.

"There was a break in out in Lancaster. High end motorcycle storage facility. LAPD got there in time to arrest almost everyone. One truck got out and my bike was on it."

"I loaded it myself," Matt said with pride. "It's sweet."

Bates continued. "The info about the eye in the sky was helpful. We swapped trucks in Palmdale - same ID number on the roof, same plates, even the matching bumper-stickers and door damage. The stolen bikes are now in the evidence garage. I put an extra guard on them."

"When are you moving the lojacked bikes?" Deeks asked.

"Tomorrow, once I get confirmation that the 6:35PM flight from LAX to Nice, with a stopover in Paris is out of US air space. We're looking at zero one thirty Saturday morning with Bernhart's suspects. Just make sure you stop in Saturday morning so you can accidentally find out about the bust." Bates was smiling ear to ear.

"Speaking of which, you need anyone around for the fun? I don't leave until Monday."

"No, kid, you stay home. Plausible deniability and all that."

"Good point."

"Won't the pocket-sized puppet master be well and truly pissed by you doing this?"

"She's never going to learn that I tipped off Matthew and his undercover crew about the warehouse and the cooperation of the Malibu Motorcycles"

"Cooperation - they were renting out bikes without the owners' permission and disconnecting the odometers."

"You know that, I know that, the sealed deal they signed with the DA's Office means nobody else knows that. But they were good enough to call Hetty with the bad news that the bikes were gone. By the time she's back from her three week sail from Monte Carlo to Port of Volos in Greece, I will have that bike very well hidden."

"Is that bike worth the trouble she's going to make for you?" Bates asked.

"Hetty's had a few professional setbacks, recently. I'm taking my shot."

"If you take a shot at the king, or in this case the queen..." Matt noted.

"I think she's going to be picking her battles for the near future. This is a battle I can win."

Bates shook his head. "The bike is already out of her control - you're not."

"No. But every man needs to take a stand. I've spent the last thirteen months with other people making decisions for me. Starting now, I'm planting my flag."

"Just make sure I don't get speared by the pole. Enjoy your time off kid, you've earned it."

* * *

><p>Deeks saw Kensi leaning on his car as he walked across the parking lot. "You still have a job?" she asked.<p>

He smiled at her. "Not a job, a career."

"So you're not in trouble."

"Nope."

"Hetty told me about the bike. She feels awful."

"Good."

"Deeks."

"I'm not discussing this," he said, though he figured at some point he'd have to mention he got the bike back. Maybe over the summer break. Of 2017 or so. "How did you get here?" he asked, looking around the parking lot for her SUV.

"Drove home, Uber'd here."

"You want to get something to eat?"

She nodded her head enthusiastically. "Blue Cow?"

Deeks smiled. "So, no car. Any plans for getting home after dinner?"

"Who said I was going home after dinner?"

Maybe he'd tell her about the bike while they were in Del Mar, whoops, she was visiting friends in Camp Pendleton and he was vacationing in Del Mar. Keeping all these secrets was becoming a second career. As he pulled out of the lot, she gave him a glorious smile - it was a rewarding second career.

-30-

Still not happy about Hetty or Hetty and the motorcycle.


	5. Under The Starry Skies Above

**Chapter Five: "Under the Starry Skies Above"**  
>A goofy Thanksgiving weekend drabble.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: Still not mine.

* * *

><p>"Oh! Give me land, lots of land<br>Under the starry skies above,  
>Don't fence me in." - Robert Fletcher and Cole Porter<p>

.

Kensi stuffed a dumpling in her mouth. "Why don't you want to go camping?"

"Why would I want to go camping?"

She rolled her eyes. "Besides the fact that it's fun? I love to camp."

Deeks took a pull on his beer. "So of course you just assume I do. City mouse, remember?"

"Mickey Mouse is more like it," she said, laughing at her own non-joke.

She really was adorable, Deeks thought. "Well, Minnie, how about you, me and the Bellagio? There's gambling, spa treatments, a daybed at the pool, Cirque du Soleil, world-class dining."

"I am so over Vegas."

"You've never been to Vegas."

"Have you ever been camping? You might like it," she made her case. "You should be open to new things."

"OK, you're so over Vegas - a place you've never been - where we could be staying at a Five Diamond, world class casino, hotel, spa, whatever but I'm not giving a sleeping on the ground in a garbage bag surrounded by a piece of burlap with a stick holding it up a fair shake."

"First, a good tent is made of polyester mesh…"

"Compared to 600-thread Egyptian cotton sheets on a king size bed."

"Cooking under the stars…."

"Or the pan-roasted Dover Sole at Prime."

"The great outdoors…."

"The great indoors….Oh my God, we've become the Green Acres theme song. Which makes me Eva. Or Zsa Zsa. I could never tell those Gabor sisters apart," he said, shaking his head sadly. "And why am I talking about a comedy to a woman who probably grew up watching Daniel Boone and Davey Crockett reruns after school?"

"MacGyver and The Bionic Woman, actually. How old are you?"

"Channel 11 reruns were a staple for this latchkey kid."

"Which is why you should enjoy nature."

"I do. It's called the beach. And surfing. Hey, we could go to Hawaii."

"I spent Christmas there two years ago."

"Three, we were on the Van Buren in two years ago."

"That's right," she nodded. They weren't talking about last Christmas. "Maybe we shouldn't plan anything. You lost your deposit on the cabin in Tahoe that year."

"If we don't plan anything then we'll sit and watch Netflix. I'll wind up getting called in by LAPD; you'll move piles of stuff from one side of your apartment to another to mark the passing of another year."

"Hey!" she objected.

"Crystal Cove has cottages if we have to camp," Deeks offered as a compromise. "I can surf, you can hike and do other earthy things."

"Earthy?"

"Bucolic, folksy, rustic, I should probably stop talking."

"You're incapable of not talking."

"Oh, if only I had something to keep my mouth busy."

"Dumpling?" she asked, spearing the last one out of the take out carton.

"I was thinking more…" He leaned in and kissed her, biting the dumping as he pulled away.

"I could probably come up with a way to keep your mouth busy for a while but we need to figure out where we're going on vacation."

He didn't have the courage to tell her he already booked a cottage at Crystal Cove. Make up for last Christmas. "We'll figure something out, we always do. Now about keeping me quiet," he said as he took the empty dumpling carton from her and put it on his coffee table.

"Oh Deeks," she said as she climb on his lap. "I'd much rather make you scream."

-30-

Am so far behind on my reading. Looking forward to a quieter December and the chance to catch up.


	6. Career Longevity

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES HIATUS FIC CHALLENGE THEME 2: **Season Seven Speculation - The challenge is to write a drabble, one-shot, or multi-chapter story about something you think might happen in season seven.

x-x-x

**Career Longevity **

"Surprising people is the key to career longevity for someone like me" – John C. Reilly

x-x-x

"I never saw that coming."

"He is an attorney."

"He's also spent far more years working undercover. For survival sake, corners are cut, decisions are made on the fly that often can not stand up to legal scrutiny or even the passage of time and memory."

"You keep forgetting the lawyer part. That law license is important."

"I never understood that until now."

"It bought him his freedom. He was never going back to the old neighborhood. He was never going back to the gypsy life he had with a single, underemployed mother. He was never going back to juggling three terrible jobs to keep himself alive in school."

"The idea was to leave him without his current position or tolerable options. As others have in the past, I underestimated him."

"How do you think he stayed in the Undercover Unit so long? He documented everything, recorded his undercover drug use and made himself available for testing as soon as it was safe to confirm what he reported. He accounted for every dime of the County's money used on a job and never touched petty cash."

"There was never a doubt about his integrity, more a question as to whether his records were in proper order. They were more than in proper order. They were meticulous."

"What are your plans now?"

"As long as my involvement in this episode remains a secret, I believe there is no change to the status quo. Detective Rivera…."

"Was suddenly offered a position in Homeland Security in Miami. Closer to family and friends."

"A fortunate coincidence."

"If he learns the confidential informant was you?"

"That will not happen. I am certainly not telling Detective Deeks and I believe that sworn document you signed when this investigation began guarantees your discretion."

"It guarantees me an extra detective on this squad with your agency's financial contribution for the next five years."

"One day that detective may be Deeks."

"And he'll be welcomed back here and likely missed by your team. The question is what happens the day your team learns what you put him through? Especially his partner."

"Lieutenant, he will never learn of my limited involvement and neither will the team. But one day he will be asked to make a decision. I'm confident what that decision will be. I was just hoping to move up the timeline."

"By trying to destroy him professionally."

"By offering him a soft landing," Hetty told Roger Bates as she stood to leave. "But there are other inducements and I'm sure they'll be made available to Detective Deeks in time."

Bates watched the woman leave, wondering if the kid knew what was coming. He also wondered if the petite potentate understood just how stubborn his detective was.

-30-


	7. Code To Live By

NCIS: LOS ANGELES HIATUS FIC CHALLENGE: Theme 2: Season Seven Speculation - The challenge is to write a drabble, one-shot, or multi-chapter story about something you think might happen in season seven. A second try at this challenge.

**"Code to Live By"**

SUMMARY: Couple of cops, current and former, talking.

* * *

><p>"You got a rule for everything?"<br>"Working on it. Everyone needs a code they can live by." – _NCIS_, "Heartland"

The case ended well. Who knew NCIS not only had an expert on the plague but actually survived the plague. Well, technically it was "Yersinia Pestis," according to Special Agent Tony DiNozzo but the plague sounded cooler to Deeks. And more badass. "Yersinia Pestis" sounded like the third female lead in an indie, art-house film. Or a bad garage band. "I was a fan of Yersinia Pestis before they sold out and went commercial."

When Deeks saw DiNozzo's background included being a detective with the Baltimore PD, he expected, well, someone less fashion model-y. "Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo" was wearing an Ermenegildo Zegna suit that had Hetty asking about his tailor and a shirt he had custom made. Add in a haircut that probably cost more than what Deeks spent in a year on hair product and well, Agent DiNozzo was an agent who spent some time being a cop, not a cop turned agent.

Deeks still liked him. He was funny, he was properly afraid of Kensi and absolutely terrified of both Hetty and Nell. Sam made him jumpy, too. Callen knowing DiNozzo's boss had the D.C. visitor interrogating Callen about his time with Gibbs. It always ended with Callen shaking his head and walking away. Seems DiNozzo, who has worked with his boss for closing in on two decades, knows less about his boss than OSP knows about Hetty. So if DiNozzo wanted to talk, and he seemed to enjoy talking, Deeks found himself the regular audience.

With the help of DiNozzo, OSP was able to track two rogue CDC doctors, both educated by the Navy and reservists, looking to sell a vial of the plague bacteria to an anti-immigration whack-job named Joseph Anderson. Anderson's plan included infecting some migrant farm workers in Leona Valley to force the government's hand on immigration. The CDC doctors, through some foreign accounts, were heavily invested in Zanlo Pharmaceuticals, a company with a cocktail of medications ready to fight the deadly disease.

OSP's undercover work - Callen as another anti-immigration whack-job; Kensi as a migrant worker at one of the local farms; Sam as paid muscle for the CDC doctors, who were terrified of the their buyer - all worked. Deeks wound working with everyone. He was a local yelling at Callen and Anderson's group as they protested, a homeless man who bumped into Sam during his bodyguard duties and a driver for Kensi's employer picking up migrant workers. DiNozzo worked with Nell and Eric, hid from Hetty according to Nell, and seemed to be given a wide berth by Granger.

Case over, the CDC doctors, the anti-immigration whack-job and two farm managers who were abusing the female migrant workers - Kensi sent one to the hospital when he tried that with her - were all locked up. A job well done according to Leon Vance, who ordered Tony back to the Navy Yard immediately. He was flying out at 5AM local time.

Hetty insisted on a team celebration that night before Tony's departure - attendance mandatory. She said was going to speak with Director Vance and Special Agent Gibbs so the team was off to the Bar Marmont for some good old fashion Hollywood glam. As the team took over the bar - Hetty of course had the ability to rent it out in a moment's notice - Michelle Hanna and Jo Taylor appeared as did some forty-something blonde who took Granger away after a quick glass of wine and air kisses with Hetty.

With everyone chatting and having a good time - Kensi was on her second Chocolate Pot de Creme, deciding she preferred chocolate to the Bar Marmont's beautifully crafted cocktails - Deeks again found himself sitting at a table with formerly Baltimore's finest.

"How did you wind up as NCIS's plague expert?"

"I'd like to say a lifelong love of learning," Tony replied with an easy smile, "but you have a lot of time to learn about infectious diseases, their origins, their transmission patterns, possible vaccines and terrorist delivery systems when you're sitting alone in an isolation unit and they can't even get you a TV to watch the Final Four or my George Roy Hill DVDs."

Deeks was startled by the answer. "Remind me not to become NCIS's expert on anything."

"As much as your boss seems to run the agency from her desk and booster seat in that aesthetically pleasing office space you all share, until you join NCIS you won't be their expert in anything," Tony took a sip of his Johnnie Walker Blue. "So tell me, they all seem to like you, you do a good job. Your grooming habits and fashion choices leave a lot to be desired but seem to work with the whole California casual vibe. So why is your badge different than your team's."

"Maybe I like being a cop," Deeks took a sip of his Havana mojito.

"Without knowing a single thing about your squad at LAPD, I bet you like working with them," Tony picked up his glass and pointed to Nell, Eric, Kensi listing to a very animated Michelle tell a story, "more than you like working with LAPD."

Kensi, of course, chose that moment to lean back, laugh and catch Deeks's eye. She gave him a smile before turning her attention back to Michelle.

"Yep," Tony said, "guessing your partner at LAPD did not look anything like the fair Agent Blye."

"Why did you walk away from the BPD? Just biding your time as a local LEO, awful term by the way, until you got your big break?"

Tony got quiet for a second before answering. "People aren't always what you think they are. Spend hours with them every day and then one day, they're pretty much everything you thought they weren't. And not in a good way."

"Sorry to hear that," Deeks thought about Frank Scarli, who was now five years into a twenty-five years to life sentence. Scarli was always good to him, until he wasn't.

Suddenly cheerful, Tony said, "It worked out for the best. Met Gibbs and got recruited."

"If he barely talks..."

"..functional mute, really..."

"How did he recruit you?"

"Brought me to the Navy Yard, dropped me off at Human Resources. Didn't say much else."

"And you've been working for him ever since."

"Well, there were a few months on the USS Seahawk."

"How was that?"

"Five-thousand sailors and me there to break up card games and fights. Made me appreciate a lot of what I have in D.C."

"The Baltimore P.D., LAPD, no agent afloating."

"You're a specialist. You're not going anywhere."

"And a career with LAPD guarantees that."

Tony smiled at his drinking companion. "Sooner or later, Deeks, you'll join. If fact you've already joined, you just don't know that yet. God knows that's what happened to my team. Twice. We had a liaison officer for a long time and then we had an NSA Analyst for about a week before they both became agents. Rule Number Five."

"Rule number what?"

"Gibbs, has all these rules he uses to run the team, run his life, run America if you think about it," Tony seemed lost for a second but bounced right back. "And he needs them since in most other ways, he really is a functional mute. He can just drop a rule number and move on."

"Rule number?"

"You guys here are Rule Fifteen but you're breaking Rule Twelve. You being on the team breaks Rule Thirteen but you not being on the team breaks Rule Five."

"What the hell?"

"Rule Fifteen: Always works as a team. You're an odd assortment of people here and it is obvious Callen took his hair styling tips from Gibbs but you're a team, and a good one."

"We are. So how am I breaking Rules Twelve and Thirteen but not being on the team breaks rule, what?

"Five. Look, Rule Twelve is don't date a co-worker. You and Kensi hide it well but you look to her right away when something's off and vice versa. Callen looks at Hetty, who is the boss, then Sam, who is larger than your average bear, when things are going south. Sam looks at the team then Callen. But you have something very, very special with very, very Special Agent Blye."

"I take the fifth."

"Which brings us to Rule Thirteen - never, ever involve lawyers. Gibbs had a lawyer on the team once. Once. Didn't work out."

"I'm more cop than lawyer."

"Well, you should be more agent than cop."

"Because of Rule Five."

"Yes."

"Which is?"

"Mr. DiNozzo," Hetty walked up to Tony carrying a glass and the bottle of Johnny Walker Blue she ordered for the group. "I just called an old friend at Warner Brothers. You're expected tomorrow at Studio Gate Three at 8AM. A Mrs. Charlotte Holloway will be waiting for you. She's the head of public relations for the movie studio and my god daughter. She'll be happy to give you a tour of the sound stages. They're begun filming the new "Wonder Woman" movie on the lot and Mrs. Holloway is sure you'll enjoy a stop by the set."

"Hetty, I would love to but I've been..."

"I had a delightful discussion with Director Vance after I spoke to my god daughter. I probably should mention that her father is Tom Morrow. You are expected at your desk Monday morning. What you do after your Warner Brothers tour and before Monday morning is really up to you."

"Thank you, Hetty."

"No, thank you Mr. DiNozzo. While I have complete faith in my people, your expertise was greatly appreciated." Hetty topped off Tony's drink. "One must always follow Rule Five," she said before taking a step towards Callen's table with Jo and Sam.

"You know the Rules?" Tony asked.

"Who do you think told Mr. Gibbs that there should be a Rule Five. It is how I have always recruited my teams," she said as she drifted away.

"Rule Five?" Deeks asked Tony as Hetty settled in with Callen.

"You don't waste good," Tony lifted his glass in a toast

Deeks happily met Tony's toast. "And I'm the good."

"You're the good and you have it good. So don't waste good people and don't waste good situations. Liaison programs are canceled, people move on," Tony was as serious as Deeks had seen him all week. "Take the good Deeks. 'The future's not set. There's no fate but what we make for ourselves.'"

"Another Gibbs-rule?"

"God no, he'd never say that many words. 'Terminator 2: Judgment Day.' Hey, maybe Arnie's working at Warner Brothers. He's amazing."

Deeks listened to Tony launch into a dissertation on the Schwarzenegger oeuvre as he looked at Kensi, realizing he didn't have the good – he had the great. And he knew protecting that was his Rule One.

-30-


	8. As Smart As All of Us

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES HIATUS FIC CHALLENGE**: Theme 3: Crossover: The challenge is to write a fic that involves the _NCISLA_ characters with one from another fandom.

This can be in the form of a shared universe. We already know that _Hawaii Five-0, Scorpion_, and_ NCIS_ exist in the same universe as _NCIS: Los Angeles_. You can choose one of these or a completely different fandom and write a story about the characters interacting with each other.

* * *

><p><strong>"As Smart As All of Us"<br>.**

"None of us is as smart as all of us." –Ken Blanchard  
>.<p>

"Do you come from large people?" Toby asked. "Or did you start working out extensively as a younger man because you're remarkably graceful for a person of your size."

Sam looked at the doctor. "That hat, what does that make you, some sort of hipster? I thought doctors had more sense than that?"

"A classic diversion," Toby addressed Callen. "We're in the middle of a tense situation and your partner is uncomfortable not being able use his brawn…." at Sam's glare, Toby added, "as well as his training and intelligence to rescue your team members."

"Yeah, something like that," Sam said.

"The epicenter being in Franklin Canyon Park probably caused more violent movement from the shifting plates under the hill," Sylvester said. "That is a common happening closer to the center of the quake. But the chances of Nell and Eric standing over an abandoned gold mine under a hill six miles away….."

"Walter knows what he's doing," Toby assured Callen and Sam, glaring at Sylvester.

"He better. She only has limited field experience and he's a tech," Sam explained. "They mostly sit in an office all day. This is supposed to be a quiet Sunday at some drone event and they get swallowed up by an earthquake."

"The earth split opened and they fell into an abandoned mine shaft. Nobody has any experience in something like that," Callen said curtly.

"We actually have experience in this," Happy said, running past the three men carrying a bundle of straps, belts and carabiners.

"Happy Quinn gets things done," Toby said more to himself than the group. The men watched Happy tie her bundle to a rope that was quickly pulled to the hilltop chasm by Walter and Deeks. Kensi was flat on her stomach, yelling down updates the trapped Eric and Nell.

"Hetty filled Walter in about the two in the mineshaft. Your people up there can keep the two trapped calm while Walter talks geek with them," Cabe Gallo said as he walked up. "Your people couldn't be in better hands. Walter himself was rescued by his team."

"You helped, big fella," Toby said, patting Cabe on the cheek.

"We're ready to go," Happy stated as she joined the men, pulling out a Windows Surface and passing it to Sylvester.

"Are we ready?" Cabe asked. "The ambulances are lined up at the bottom of hill."

"Kensi and Deeks will get them off the hill," Sam muttered. "Even though I don't know how my being there to help would hurt."

"The ground up the hill is stable under Walter, Kensi and Deeks for now. The ladder from the fire truck parked on the solid ground along with the hook and rope acting as a pulley." Happy said before giving Birdroni II, Sylvester's new drone, a toss. Sylvester controlled the drone as it made its way to the hilltop. "Not to be mean but you're too heavy, Sam. It's still going to be slow going getting them off the hill once they're out of the chasm.

"OK," Walter yelled from the top of the hill, "we're ready to go."

Birdroni II flew alongside the rescue rig down about fifty feet into the chasm. Sylvester's latest addition to the drone, a light under the HD camera lens sent back quality video of the dark space to the Surface. Eric's right arm was obviously broken. Nell had a pretty significant cut on her head though she wasn't so badly injured that she lost her own Surface/drone controller. When the rescue rig got to them, Nell needed to help Eric into the harness before belting herself in. The hook on the ladder started to pull the rig to safety.

A short aftershock startled them all. Dust and dirt fell around Eric, who tried to cover Nell's head using his broken right arm. It hurt but Eric didn't regret the move.

"How does this change the solid path down the hill?" Sam asked. "Kensi and Deeks got up there safely by sheer luck. Your man got there with maps and hacking into a thermal imaging satellite. How do they get down now without the ground around them collapsing?"

"We'll know if they fall into an offshoot of the shaft," Happy said bluntly.

"Not helping," Toby noted.

"What, and lying to them that the aftershock wasn't a problem is better?" Happy replied.

"Yes," Callen and Sam answered in tandem.

Eric and Nell were finally out of the chasm. It took a few minutes to free them from the rescue rig. In the lead, Walter and Kensi carried Nell in a two-person rescue lift while Deeks put Eric in a fireman's hold, allowing the injured man's broken arm to hang untouched as they followed. It took just short of forever to get them away from chasm and down the hill. Once they were about ten feet from Sam, Callen and the rest of Team Scorpion, Cabe called for the ambulances to ride in.

Callen and Sam took Nell from Walter and Kensi. Toby looked at her head wound and started asking her some basic questions. Cabe, Walter and Kensi helped ease Eric to solid ground. It was simpler to put him in the fireman's hold than to get him out, Deeks thought. Toby made his way to Eric as the EMTs started working on Nell.

"You two good?" Callen asked an obviously concerned Kensi and Deeks.

"Yeah," Kensi answered. "Nell was part of this drone exhibition and was flying hers from that hill. The earthquake hit. Mr. Califron-i-a here didn't think much of it until we couldn't see Nell or Eric."

"We ran up and saw the big hole," Deeks shook his head. "It's a miracle they weren't killed."

"It's a miracle you all weren't killed," Sam commented.

"No, the miracle was Sylvester was here," Nell said as she was being helped on the gurney. Eric was walking under his own power to his ambulance. "And he brought his team."

Holding Birdroni II, Sylvester smiled. "I was only here to see Droneto Jones fly."

The teams started moving to the ambulances. "You named your drone 'Droneto' and gave it your last name?" Callen asked Nell.

"No," Nell started to explain as Walter showed Nell he had her drone.

"Droneto Jones, Ianto Jones," Sylvester said. "Come on, that's clever."

"Ianto Jones?" Callen asked.

"It's a character on Torchwood," Sam said.

"Excuse me," Toby stopped dead in his tracks. "You look like a brick wall with arms and you're a sci-fi fan."

"Mathlete," Callen said, pointing to Sam.

"Junior math olympian," Sam corrected for what felt like the thousandth time.

"I was one at seven," Happy commented.

"I stopped math classes at eight. The teachers just gave up," Walter told the group.

"But I can't thank you enough for not giving up on Mr. Beale and Miss Jones," Hetty walked up to the ambulance, her Jaguar just off on the side of the road. "Mr. O'Brien, Agent Gallo, Miss Quinn, Mr. Dodd and Dr. Curtis, your expertise saved the day and my people."

"We owed you one," Cabe said.

"And is Miss Dineen still with your group?"

"She's at the picnic tables on the other side of the park. We probably should go back," Walter said.

"Ralph, her son, loves drones," Sylvester added.

"And a good mother is always encouraging a smart son. Are you still in the garage, Mr. O'Brien?" Hetty asked.

"Yes," Walter said, seeing the ambulance doors close, surprised by the sense of overwhelming relief.

"Look for a package from me. I take care of those who take care of my team."

Walter hoped it was flowers. Paige liked flowers and he couldn't find a logical reason to have them in the office that wouldn't have Toby Curtis back at his romance whiteboard. Not that he was buying flowers for Paige. No, he was just trying to make a more inviting work environment for all of them. And mask the smell of mouse urine.

"Mr. Callen, Mr. Hanna, Miss Blye, Mr. Deeks, since telling you to go home because Mr. Beale and Miss Jones are going to get the best of care at Cedars is futile, I will see you in the E.R."

"Thank you," Deeks said shaking Walter's hand. "Friday night, we'll take you all out for a beer." Deeks took custody of Droneto.

"Sounds like a plan," Walter shook Deeks's hand, quickly doing the same with Hetty, Kensi, Callen and Sam.

As the teams said their goodbyes, Paige walked up with Ralph. "I think we probably should take the cookout back to the garage. They're using the picnic tables as a family meeting center."

Walter smiled. "Can't imagine a better place to be."

Paige smiled back. The ground shook a little with Walter noticing how Deeks and Kensi immediately reached for each other.

"They seem to be making the office romance work," Toby noted as he walked along side Walter. "And while they're brighter than most, you're still smarter."

-30-


	9. Might Be

**Annoying author's note**: Speculation story for the outcome of "Internal Affairs" - no spoilers, just some guesses.

* * *

><p>"When I let go of what I am, I become what I might be." -Lao Tzu<p>

* * *

><p>Hetty walked into the bullpen. "Mr. Deeks, I'm surprised to see here you."<p>

Looking up from the folder on his desk, Deeks gave Hetty a small smile. "Still think I should be sitting in a cell as a guest of the state of California?"

"Mr. Deeks, nobody in this office, starting with me, believed you were guilty of the charges."

"Yeah, that I got." Deeks said, closing the folder on his desk. "No, I had something to take care of after Lt. Bates sent me home."

"Is everything alright with Lt. Bates? He worked well with Mr. Callen and Mr. Hanna. He believed you had some well-connected adversaries inside and around the department."

"He was right."

"Your problem was that your adversaries became allies in prison."

"Yeah, well, Frank Scarli and John Quinn together in the protective unit at Corcoran had nothing to do all day but blame their problems on me."

"Det. Quinn took your complaint against your former partner."

"Actually, Tom Walker did but Quinn had access once Walker retired. Quinn had a large file on everyone in Bates's unit from when he was trying to take out Bates. Monica Lee got a copy of the file after did her 18-months at Club Fed. She was starting her own campaign to take down everyone involved in her arrest. I was low-hanging fruit."

"You were, and are, an innocent man."

"Something LAPD couldn't quite figure out."

"Miss Lee led them in a number of directions, all pointing to you."

"And if she takes me down, she likely gets some access to cases I worked with Callen and Sam. If she finds something amiss there, or can create something suspicious, she goes after them next. Suddenly, she can make her involvement with Fisk look as a poor kid from the wrong side of the tracks who found out her law school education was paid for by a benefactor turned client. Dirty cops like John Quinn and me set her up with dirty feds like Callen and Sam. The California Bar could look at her request for readmission with some sympathy."

"A second prison term pretty much guarantees she will never be a member of the California Bar."

"A win for the legal profession, I suppose."

"Did Lt. Bates tell you about..."

"He told me to go home, get some rest, maybe take a day or two and then we're going to talk."

"So you returned home before making your way here," Hetty wondered.

"No, came right here." Deeks leaned over and picked up a garbage bag next to his desk. "That prison stench sticks to your clothes. Walked straight to the locker room, showered, changed into my go-bag clothes and I'm good."

"If you put some toothpaste on the blood stains, let the toothpaste dry and then gently rinse your white shirt, it should be..."

"I'm washing both the shirt and the jeans and dropping them off at St. Vincent de Paul with some other stuff I'm not wearing anymore. I thought about actually walking them over when I was released from jail but my go-bag was here. I'll include this," Deeks pointed to the trash bag, "with my annual day after Thanksgiving closet cleaning drop-off."

"It's a perfectly good shirt, Mr. Deeks."

"Not anymore," Deeks said more to himself. "Did the same thing with all my Sidorov clothes, the sneakers I wore jogging when I got shot, the jeans I had on when Janvier blew up the warehouse. The shirt didn't survive that explosion. Maybe someone else will have better time in the clothes, I'm done with them."

"Mr. Deeks, as long as this isn't a rash decision..."

"Who, me?" Deeks interrupted. He took a deep breath and handed Hetty the folder on his desk. "This is for you."

"Mr. Deeks, nobody expects you to write a report..."

"Read the file, please," Deeks requested.

Hetty opened the file and was stunned by what she saw. "You signed the application to join NCIS as an agent on a permanent basis."

"Yes. Unless the offer has been rescinded. Director Vance has it on hold until he hears from you."

"It has never been rescinded. I'm just surprised," Hetty said looking up from the file. "And, I'm sorry, Director Vance?"

"I think he likes me," Deeks leaned back in his chair a little.

"When he visited me after I was shot, he told me he found it admirable that you joined Agents Callen, Hanna and Blye when they traveled to Romania."

"We're a team."

"But Mr. Deeks, around the same time you told me that being a police officer was more than something you did; it was a part of who you are."

"Probably still is part of who I am. Probably always will be but it's more than that."

"Mr. Deeks, LAPD was just following the leads, false or not, that Monica Lee gave them."

"More than anyone here, I know how IA works. But outside of Bates, there wasn't even a thought at LAPD that I was innocent. I heard two detectives - guys I knew and liked - wondering if they could apply for my gig here, get some federal anti-terrorism training and use that for career advancement."

"Not that I would be interested in a different liaison officer but there is nothing wrong with career ambitions. You would still be in the legal bureau if you didn't have aspirations."

"I aspired to help people. To do the right things. If I cared about career aspirations, I would have done what..." Deeks shook his head, he was not going there.

"You would have become the attorney your mother hoped you'd be. Agent Blye was on the phone to your mother with regular updates once it became obvious the charges were spurious."

"When I was 15-years old, I got caught in the front seat of a stolen car. She picked me up at the precinct and she was crying. I swore to myself that night I'd never do that to her again and there she was last night, looking that the son she helped through college, through law school sitting behind bars, charged with murder." Deeks shook his head sadly, his voice filled with regret. "She was so happy like six weeks ago when I moved into my new place. I introduced her to Kensi. I had the life she always wanted for me. A couple of weeks later, she's seeing me in lock-up and a decade of work to spare her all the bad parts of what I do was for nothing."

"That would explain why she wasn't listed as your next of kin."

"I had a college buddy listed for a while. He got married and moved to Austin so I told Bates I was on my own and only call her if it was life or death. Obviously, Bates thought this was life or death."

"I don't know if he called your mother. I do know Miss Blye contacted her immediately. Both she and your mother were your champions."

He'd be having a conversation with Kensi about keeping his Mom out of his police and soon to be NCIS business in the future but not today. "There are many benefits to being Kensi's friend. Unfailing loyalty is high on the list."

"Not unfailing loyalty, Mr. Deeks. Well-earned loyalty. Miss Blye knows the quality of your character, as does everyone on the team."

"Which is why I put in my paperwork," Deeks exhaled. "Everyone here worked to clear my name, the way they did with Kensi."

"Of course."

"And the place I thought of as my professional home, the place where I thought everyone would have my back as a fellow cop even if they weren't crazy about me personally, was far more interested in protecting the career and reputation of my first partner - a man who this team would never tolerate."

Hetty handed the folder back to Deeks. "Mr. Deeks, if before this incident you believed LAPD was home, perhaps this is a rash decision."

"No," Deeks wouldn't take the folder. "This place is where I belong. Where I'm supposed to be. LAPD was my escape hatch."

"I don't understand."

"When I was a kid and the old man was in a rage, I always knew if I got out on the street...well, there were limits to what even the neighbors could tolerate from him. Graduating college gave me options - if law school didn't work out, I was still a college graduate. If LAPD didn't work out, at least I was still a lawyer. If NCIS didn't work out..."

"You'd still have a career with LAPD." Hetty pulled back the file folder. "But everything has worked out here, as it did with LAPD while you were there, as did law school. Mr. Deeks, you've had far more successes than failures."

"But that nine-year old kid running for the front door and not making it still makes the occasional appearance. And he's terrified." And he should be, Deeks thought. Nine-year old Marty spent the next morning in the emergency room with a broken wrist and a badly hung-over father blaming those 'damn skateboards' for the hospital visit.

"Mr. Deeks, one day maybe you'll have the faith in you that Miss Blye, Mr. Callen, Mr. Hanna, Owen Granger and I share."

"If you approve this, Director Vance has me at FLETC next Monday. I'll be gone a few weeks. I made some calls. Talia still hasn't been reassigned by the DEA. Rick Bower from ATF is just coming off a long assignment and may be available. I know Nell is itching to get back in the field."

"Mr. Deeks, you will be missed but I'm sure we can work something out without you."

Deeks didn't feel the need to mention he checked out surfing locations in Georgia - limited - but Hilton Head was less than two hours away. "I probably should check in with Kensi, tell her what's going on."

"Mr. Deeks, take tomorrow to make sure this is what you want to do. I'll speak to Director Vance in the morning."

"No rash decision Hetty, just a decision. I'll see you in a day or so," Deeks stood and picked up the garbage bag. "Thanks for having faith in me," he said sincerely.

"Good night, Mr. Deeks."

Deeks walked out of the office for the last time as a liaison officer. It was time.

-30-


	10. Perpetual

**Chapter 10: "Perpetual" - A WikiDeeks Thanksgiving Tale**

* * *

><p>"I am grateful for what I am and have. My thanksgiving is perpetual." – Henry David Thoreau<p>

Thanksgiving Night  
>8:53PM<p>

Kensi sighed and shifted in the driver's seat. Their Thanksgiving Day plans were ruined when a ten-year old shipment of rocket launchers lost during the invasion of Iraq showed up in a restaurant supply discount warehouse near Butte Street Junction. An employee looking for turkey fryers saw something and said something.

"Just over an hour Kens, just over an hour," Deeks told her. NCIS and the FBI were alternating shifts. The FBI was taking nights and mornings, NCIS was working afternoons and early evenings. Deeks found the upside to all this– they were free for the rest of the long weekend.

Kensi was fuming over lost dinner plans. "This just blows."

"Yes it does."

"Why are you so calm about this?"

Deeks looked at the clock in the SUV. 8:54. "Sixty-six minutes and we'll get you something to eat." Something that wasn't in his beach cooler in the back seat that, at one point, included two Subway footlongs, a bag of double chocolate Milano cookies, a bag of Rold Gold whole wheat pretzels, a Jell-O Oreo cookie pudding snack pack and a bag of Kit Kat minis. At one point- because they both ate their footlongs, he ate the pretzels and she blew through everything else. He honestly wanted to know how she wasn't in a sugar coma. "I know there has to be a peanut butter cup somewhere."

"I don't want a peanut butter cup to eat. Do you know what I want to eat?"

"Kens, stop torturing yourself. I called Des. He's open until 2AM. He knows we're coming in late. He has turkey, he has potatoes, and he saved us some crab cakes. He has a table waiting for us. We're going to have a nice meal in a nice restaurant."

"We eat there all the time."

"The food is good. They have everything."

"You know what he doesn't have?"

"I'm sure you are going to tell me," Deeks answered, knowing what was coming.

"Pumpkin and parmigianino reggiano soup. Spanish octopus salad. Roasted turkey breast and don't you dare tell me we're having turkey later."

"I mentioned that at three o'clock. I learned my lesson."

That didn't stop her. "Sage stuffing. Mashed yams. Cranberry sauce. Gravy."

"I'm pretty sure they'll have stuffing, yams, cranberry sauce and gravy."

Kensi just kept going with her tone changing from annoyance to longing. "A chocolate brownie in chocolate mousse with a drizzle of raspberry and some hand-churned ice cream."

"I know. The Saddle Peak Lodge Thanksgiving menu was on your refrigerator since Labor Day."

"The day after Labor Day. I made the reservations the day after Labor Day." Kensi sighed. "I bet they're serving dessert right now."

"We're going to San Diego tomorrow, we've got brunch reservations Sunday morning at Torrey Pines, we've got dinner reservations Friday night at The Marine Room. Saturday is a spa day before we visit your friends. They're barbecuing a pig on a spit Saturday night as one does two days after Thanksgiving. You don't have a spit with a pig and neither do I- this weekend is a win for us," Deeks explained.

"I wanted…"

"I know, Kens, I really do. But you were nice enough to call my mom and she and Joe are using the reservation. I will be grateful for that forever." He dropped by the restaurant Tuesday and gave them his credit card number for the dinner with the promise that his mother would never see the bill.

"I was happy to do that," Kensi said with a genuine smile. "I like your mom."

"And she likes you. She'll be sending you a lovely box of Godiva chocolates when we get back."

"She doesn't have to do that. Tell her not to do that."

"She wants to do it. Besides, she was going to send you a fruit basket but I explained that the fruit of choice in the Blye household was chocolate covered cherries."

"No sharies," Kensi teased.

"I know better. So, where is your mom this year?" Deeks knew but getting Kensi off talking about her missed meal would make their late meal a little better.

"Spa weekend in Scottsdale," Kensi said with a smile. "She wanted me to go with her but understood I had other plans."

"You two should take a long weekend after the first of the year."

"She sort of mentioned going to The Biltmore in Santa Barbara in January."

"You should go."

Kensi sighed. "The job."

"I'll cover for you. We're here because Sam wanted time with his family and Callen is family."

"Do you think Michelle is a good cook?"

"I have a feeling Michelle is good at anything Michelle decides to be good at," Deeks said. He patted Kensi's right hand with his left. "I know someone like that, too."

"I can't cook."

"You can cook. You tell me all the time about making dinner with your dad when you were a kid."

"He could cook," Kensi was beaming with pride. "I made the occasionally edible meal. My dad, he could cook."

"I bet he could." Deeks was pretty sure there wasn't much Don Blye couldn't do. "What was your favorite Thanksgiving with him?"

"They were all pretty good," Kensi told him with a smile. "But when I was 13 was the best."

"Now I want sharies."

"Mom was gone. Dad was deployed on an undisclosed mission that I later learned was looking for a war criminal in Bosnia. He left just before school started so I was staying with the McBride family. They had four boys, one girl and the girl, Jess, just left for college. The boys were not happy. They were going to move the Nintendo into her room and have their own game room."

"And you ruined that."

"I did. They were good guys, though. Matty, Billy and Dave are all Marines, two are JAG lawyers, Billy is a pilot. Mike is in law school."

"Lemme guess, then he is going to join the Marines."

"He's thinking about it," Kensi said with a knowing smile. There was no chance Mike McBride wouldn't join his brothers.

"So you moved in with the McBrides."

"Mrs. McBride was a really nice lady and a terrible cook. She overcooked everything. She set SpaghettiO's on fire one night. She had a baked potato explode in the microwave. Just not good."

"So how could this be your favorite Thanksgiving?"

"Mrs. McBride was a bad cook but a very smart woman. Every Thanksgiving, she had a local restaurant cater a big dinner at the local high school for all the families who either didn't want to cook or had missing loved ones– deployed or other."

"Everyone had a family dinner with families they knew. That's so nice."

"It was. Before the dinner, they had a little cocktail hour. The adults had cocktails, we had sodas and Shirley Temples."

"Oh, I can just see a young Kensi Blye with her Shirley Temple."

"Ginger ale," Kensi said with a smile. "My dad always had a ginger ale because people thought you were having a cocktail but you were perfectly sober."

"Your dad was training you for the scourge that is teenage boys."

"Yes he was," Kensi chuckled. "Anyway, they would blink the lights and everyone would go sit at a nearby table. This year was different, there were assigned seats. That never happened before, so I was with Master Sergeant and Mrs. McBride, the five kids, and Mrs. McBride's sister. I wound up sitting next to Jess and an empty seat."

"Why did they do that?" Deeks had an idea that he hoped was true.

"A group of servers pushed out carts with the bread plates, rolls and salads. I look at the server for my table and it's my dad. I nearly wiped out everyone's very nicely prepared Waldorf salad jumping into his arms."

The story ended the way Deeks hoped. "Awesome."

"All the servers were spouses, parents or children of someone at the different tables. He sat with me, had his arm around my shoulder when we weren't eating and was just there. It was great."

"When was he expected home?"

"Early December. It was the best Thanksgiving ever," Kensi smiled at Deeks and his heart flipped. A happy Kensi smile is now worth seven plus hours of her complaining about their ruined Thanksgiving. "What was your best Thanksgiving?" Kensi asked.

"Oh easy. 1990. The one where I shot my father."

"Deeks!"

"You asked for best. He was gone after that Thanksgiving. Nobody was beating me or beating my mom after that Thanksgiving. It was rough for a while but it has been over 25 years of him not ruining the holiday by being drunk or furious that the Lions didn't cover the spread. That was the best. Favorite or happiest, no. Best, yes."

"Bad phrasing on my part, Counselor," Kensi conceded quietly. "OK, happiest Thanksgiving. Wait, do you even celebrate Thanksgiving?"

"Well, Happy Daddy Departure Day isn't really a holiday. And on some level, my mom still had fond memories of the non-drunk and disorderly dad so that made things hard. We tried a normal at home Thanksgiving the next year and that didn't work. Trying to make new memories in the same house, eating the same food– bad idea."

"Trying to make better memories is never a bad idea."

"Agreed but not there. The following year Mom had a pretty good job and decided we were going to have dinner out at a fancy restaurant. Well, fancy for us, not Spago or anything. We'd have a new tradition, new memories. The Valley Inn was a good idea in theory but it was a lot of families with six, eight, ten people around a table, a few young couples who didn't fly back east or up north for the holiday and Mom and me shoved in a corner table for two. Plus she made me wear a suit since that's what good families did when they went out for their holiday meal."

"She tried."

"Never said she didn't. Dinner wound up being really expensive and I'm not the biggest turkey fan so she spent a lot of money for me to load up on stuffing and," Deeks stopped. Bringing up food would only set Kensi off again. "Well, the usual. Anyway, the next year we set up our own tradition. Thanksgiving on Tuesday."

"Tuesday?"

"Tuesday. No crazy traffic with people rushing to get wherever they're having dinner. No trouble getting a reservation. No overly expensive price fixe menu. We'd go to a nice sit down restaurant and have a nice meal. Mom likes Five Crowns. We've been going there for years."

"That's where you were Tuesday."

"I thought about inviting you, I really did. It's just…"

Kensi shook her head. "It's what you do with your mom, that's nice. I like it."

"Yeah, well, she was expecting you so if you're making your pre-Thanksgiving plans for next year…"

"I'll pencil you in." Kensi smiled. "So any favorite?"

"One. 2004."

Deeks watched Kensi do the mental math of his life. "You would have been at the Public Defender's office."

"Yep. The bar results were mailed out the Friday before Thanksgiving because really, isn't Thanksgiving the best time to hit your folks up for a loan so you can retake the bar review class and the bar exam if you fail."

"Oh Deeks."

"No, I didn't fail. Got home from work on Monday night and there was the letter. I looked at it for a long time, crossed my fingers and hoped for the best."

"Congratulations, Martin Deeks, attorney at law."

"Something like that. My mom sent me a text to call her when I got the news– good or bad– but the call went straight to voicemail. So I had an idea. I had to bring the letter into the office the next day to make a copy for my personnel file for Vi."

"Vi?"

"Head of the office. Violet Skye Williamson. Second generation hippie," Deeks smiled at the memory of Vi hugging him and offering him some of her organic tea to celebrate. Tiny women and their tea has been a theme in his life. "I didn't have any cases on the calendar, she gave me the afternoon off. I took the letter to Macy's, bought a semi-cheap frame, stuck the letter in the frame and got it giftwrapped. The frame was like twelve bucks but the wrapping was nearly ten. Worth every penny."

"You gave it to your mom."

"Have you noticed that when we go out to eat with her she always excuses herself after she orders and goes to the ladies room?"

"I did notice that."

"Mom's been doing that for years. I had the gift in my messenger bag. It was sitting at her place setting when she got back."

"Marty Deeks, attorney at law and a very good son."

"Something like that. She opened it and just started crying. Twenty-five years old and I made my mom cry for all the right reasons. She told me that my becoming a lawyer was her greatest achievement. She brought up a successful son."

"She brought up a good son, that's a great achievement. A great achievement for you too."

Deeks's phone rang. Looking at the caller ID, he told Kensi "Speak of the devil." Answering he said, "Hi Mom."

"Marty, please tell me you didn't pay for that dinner."

"Prepaid."

"How much and I'll send you a check."

"You'll do no such thing. Wait, I'll put Kensi on. Tell her how good dinner was."

"No Marty wait…"

"You're on speaker Mom, say hi to Kensi."

"Kensi, thank you so much the dinner reservations. The meal was amazing and my son won't tell me how much dinner cost so if you can send me a copy of the menu Marty said you had hanging on your fridge, I can send him the money."

Deeks shook his head and Kensi nodded. "First, it was my pleasure to pass the reservation to you. Second, I'm looking at a rather pleased with himself Marty Deeks right now so I think I'll keep my menu. But tell me, how were the desserts?"

"Amazing and probably very expensive. Marty, Joe and I had cocktails. You shouldn't have to pay for us."

"Not have to Mom, want to. And we're good."

With a loud sigh, Deeks heard his mother say, "If you two won't tell me how much the bill was, at least let me take you two to a make-up dinner."

"Sounds like a plan," Kensi said as a knock came on the driver's side window.

"Mom, we're going to cut this short. Our relief just arrived and I have to feed a hungry Kensi. Talk to you soon," Deeks quickly hung up as Kensi rolled down the window. "Jonas Ambrose, as I live and breathe, how did you score this sweet assignment?"

"I've finished dinner with my family and will be back home just after the Black Friday shoppers stampede the local box store. Couldn't have a better assignment." Ambrose retained his annoying smirk.

"Says the man who has eight hours of work ahead of him," Deeks said with a knowing smile. "If you'll excuse us, we're off to food and fun. Enjoy the homeless man by the streetlight. He seems to enjoy using the Volvo over there as a urinal."

"No movement near the depot. KOST has Christmas music if you're bored," Kensi said before gunning the engine and hitting the road.

The roads were mostly traffic free. A few tie-ups around shopping areas– Black Friday was turning into Black Thursday night– before parking near Seaside Murph's. Walking to the restaurant, Deeks looked at Kensi that Thanksgiving. Not for the first time, he remembered where they were over the last few years and was filled with gratitude.

"What are you thinking?" she asked as they got to the restaurant. "You're like a million miles away."

"No, I'm right here with you. And for that, I'm incredibly thankful."

-30-


	11. The Secret

**Chapter 11: The Secret**

Through "Internal Affairs"

* * *

><p>"We each survive in our own way." ― Sarah J. Maas<p>

x-x-x

The secret is to live through the next minute. He won't kill you. He'd have to explain to the school or your friends where you've gone. So you hold on as you hear your Mom beg and scream. He stops at some point and you make your way to your room. The next day, Mom tells you to go to school but no swim team for the next week. She has more make-up on than when she went to your aunt's second wedding.

The secret is to live through the next minute. You didn't kill him. He's screaming, calling you every name he's called you in the last eleven years. Now, though, it's just as one run-on sentence. Yes you are an ungrateful little shit and yes you know you're going to juvie, you tell him. But, you scream, you're also damn good shot and you'd be that when both return home. Remember that, you tell him, because the next time will be the last time for one of you and since he is a miserable drunk, you like your chances.

The secret is to live through the next minute. Ray is in lock-up because he just turned 17. You're a few weeks away from your 16th birthday, so the desk sergeant has you sitting handcuffed to the arresting officer's guest chair. You laugh at the term guest chair, you're hardly a guest. One of the uniformed says you should get used to it, you're well on your way to a life of sitting in that chair, lock-up and eventually the state pen. The idea of a reunion with dear old Dad shuts you up. When your Mom arrives, her eyes are puffy from crying, her boss is sitting with her and there isn't any place on earth that is far enough to hide from what you've done to her.

The secret is to live through the next minute. Your Mom is crying, again. It is all your fault, again. She can't understand why you're leaving the Public Defender's Office, why you're forgetting all that hard work in college and law school for a career with the LAPD. You can't tell her that another sobbing mother who sold you on her son's innocence was actually a drug kingpin - queenpin - herself. You learn this when the kid who you got out on bail, shoots and kills his mother for leaving him in jail overnight. You promise your Mom she'll never get a call about anything bad happening to you, knowing that could be the biggest lie you've ever told.

The secret is to live through the next minute. You knew from your days at the Public Defender's Office that Frank Boyle was a nasty piece of work. You got two clients of questionable innocence off because of Boyle's equally questionable methods. Your first day with Boyle and you got to see those methods up close. Boyle sat down a drug dealer named Powell in the Powell's kitchen for questioning and made a pot of coffee. As a stupid rookie detective, you thought the profoundly hung-over Boyle was making the coffee for himself, to clear his mind. Instead, he brewed a weapon. You grab some ice and frozen vegetables out of the freezer for Powell who gives up the name of his connection while Boyle starts another pot. As you leave, Boyle tells the scalded man the name of the Powell's ex-wife, two young daughters and the private school they attend along with a promise to make them coffee if Powell talks.

The secret is to live through the next minute. As you're sitting outside the connection's home, you bring up to Boyle that you can't allow him to burn suspects for information. In what seems like the blink of an eye, his service revolver is in your mouth and he talks about how he'll force feed you your own gun one quiet morning if you think he's changing how he polices. You're in Internal Affairs at the end of your tour and on your own after that. You learn after he puts in his retirement papers that Boyle's IA file was over 700-pages. You were one of many to complain but nothing was done.

The secret is to live through the next minute. Years working undercover and a target has never used your real name before. Max, Derek, Jason, Dale, Tim or Pete - targets have all called you by those names. One or two asked Max, Derek, Jason, Dale, Tim or Pete if they were a cop but nobody ever called you by your real name before. Radovan Lazik called you Detective Deeks and you knew it was over. Not the case - that blew up when you should have been killed a day and a half ago with Emilio and Luis. No, everything was over now. Arrogance and a taste for revenge had you show up with no back-up. You deserve the beating Lazik's stooges are giving you. You got Jess killed by not paying attention. Maybe you'll apologize on the other side. Or maybe you won't. Callen walking into the room is not how you thought your beating would end.

The secret is to live through the next minute. Frank at the convenience store usually greets you the minute you walk into the store. Instead, he's standing like a statue with a customer not rushing out the door. You see the gun. Between sparing with the MMA Marines last year and an occasional boxing match with Sam Hanna at the NCIS gym, you are able to make quick work of the robber. Frank could have mentioned the guy in the back of the store but you can't blame him. He is a civilian. You were supposed to know the hold-up guy may not be alone. The first gunshot really hurt. With the gunman standing over you, you figured this was it. You worry about your Mom.

The secret is to live through the next minute. Everything hurts. After you drag the gold and Sam out of the water - in that order since Andros kicked you in the face as you tried to get out of the water with Sam and without the briefcase. Once Sam was breathing on his own, Sidorov nodded and Andros kicked the shit out of you. You watched Sidorov electrocute Sam, knowing something like that is coming your way. When they stick the brace in your mouth, you ask a God you're not sure you believe in for Callen or Kensi or someone else to show up like last time some guy with an accent knew you were a cop.

The secret is to live through the next minute. Hetty tells you the photograph is suspect but that's Kensi dead on the ground with her throat slashed. Nothing suspect about that. She's dead, it's your fault. You cared about Jess and got her killed, you loved Kensi and got her killed. Maybe it's time to realize the common dominator in all this death is you.

The secret is to live through the next minute. The man walking up to you looked familiar. When he calls you by your full name, you know why he was there. Deeks is what most people call you other than your Mom. And she calls you Marty. Martin Deeks is a name on legal documents. You go quietly because you know they're wrong. At least about killing Boyle. There are other reasons you think you belong in a cell. The desperation in Kensi's voice as she calls to you might be one more reason.

The secret is to live through the next minute. Steadman slapping you around and slamming you into a wall was hardly a surprise. He did the same when he somehow learned you were a confidential informant against Boyle. Bates did his usual gruff act - never quite wanting to piss off his true problem officers by making you the odd man out. The rest of LAPD makes their choice known when you are "accidentally" in gen-pop instead of segregated custody. When an old bust recognizes you it is six against one with no help from your fellow officers. "Get him out of there" from the IA Detective who wanted to talk to you in your cell is the only reason you still have front teeth.

The secret is to live through the next minute. You didn't do it. OSP proved you didn't do it. LAPD regrets your accidental move into a cell with other prisoners, Granger, of all people Granger, tells Bates the only reason LAPD regrets anything is because you went to law school with Mark Gold. The same Mark Gold who just won $17 million from the city for three young girls molested by their social worker. Mark The Shark could probably get you a few bucks for your stay in lock-up but oddly hearing Granger stand up for you was almost worth the beating. Your heart sinks, however, when you notice the one person you want to see isn't there at your release. You always knew she'd wise up.

The secret is to live through the next minute. She's sitting on your couch with Monty when you walk downstairs after your shower. The prison stench still lingers and it seems appropriate. "There's a lot I never told you," you offer as a reason for her to leave. It's obvious she is upset. "I know," she replies. "Lucky we have the rest of our lives to talk. But Deeks, we have to talk. It's the only way we'll survive." And maybe this minute is the reason you lived through all those other minutes.

-30-

**Annoying author's notes**: Yeah, I know, second person isn't everyone's cup of tea but this just sort of stuck in my head since I saw the promos. If you made it this far, bless you.


	12. Just Begun

**12.** "Just Begun"

* * *

><p><strong>Summary<strong>: A little post "Humbug" holiday nonsense.

* * *

><p>"Memories of the year that lays behind us<br>wishes for the year that's yet to come  
>and it stands to reason that good friends in season<br>make you feel that life has just begun."  
>- "Christmas Is the Time To Say I Love You"<p>

December 24, 2014

Deeks walked into the bedroom with the just delivered Chinese food and a couple of beers. While they were being bold, he decided a little modesty was required when paying the delivery man so he was clad in a pair of sweatpants. The delivery man saw him topless before so it was hardly a holiday treat. The fifty dollar bill Deeks gave the man for $27 worth of food made the holiday topless show worthwhile.

Speaking of worthwhile and topless, Kensi was pulling up his bed sheet as walked into his bedroom. The WPIX Yule Log playing silently on the TV.

"Eat," he said as he handed her the bag with the take out cartons as well as one of his clean work out shirts. She tossed the sleeveless top over her head before grabbing the food.

"Starving."

"Stunner." Deeks watched Kensi tear through her General Tso chicken for a bit as he ate his Kong Bo shrimp. They both worked up a pretty good appetite what with the skating and the post-skate being bold.

"Can I ask you something?" Kensi looked at him before looking back at her food.

"You just did but go ahead."

"What did you do last Christmas?"

"Last Christmas?"

"Yeah, you know, when I was…"

"Away," he suggested.

"Yeah...away."

"Watched some of basketball, I think the Clips were the primetime game. I remember a fight broke out. Ordered the very same meal from Fei Ma I'm eating now. What did you do?"

"Interviewed some locals with Granger. Everyone else was sent off on a holiday break. No fun," Kensi said before she took a sip of her beer. "Did you go to Mammoth or Tahoe after that?" she asked.

"No," Deeks looked at her. "I didn't leave Los Angeles."

"The office was closed for a week."

"And you were gone. I didn't want to get a phone call saying you were back home and I was three or four hundred miles away."

"You really thought I'd be back for Christmas."

"I thought you'd be back every day," he sighed. With a forced cheerfulness he added, "And then you were."

"And then I was."

"My turn for a question. Did you celebrate Hanukkah with your Mom last week?"

"How did you….did you check my phone?"

"No, not this time…not that I ever do…except sometimes when it's important…and not that spending time with your Mom isn't important and I'm just going to shut up now." He looked down at his food. "No, I did not look at your phone, I just saw it was the start of Hanukkah on the calendar the day you left work early. I think it's nice that you spent the holiday with your Mom."

"She, we," Kensi shook her head and started again. "When she was married to my Dad, we always had a nice dinner for the first night of Hanukkah and she kept the menorah in the front window. It was beautiful at night." Kensi seemed lost in a memory. "After she left, Dad wanted to keep up the tradition but I wasn't really all that interested in Mom's traditions at that point."

"And now?"

"Well, Bruce had it catered, of course."

"Of course," Deeks sort of liked Bruce Feldman. He was a money guy and clueless in some ways but he adored Julia and if Julia was happy, Bruce was happy. Kensi was happy when her mother was happy. And if Kensi was happy, Deeks was happy.

"A lot of traditional food like doughnuts and potato latkes, I love potato latkes."

"And your affection for doughnuts is known worldwide."

"Says the cop in the room," Kensi snarked. "There was a cheese blintz soufflé, they made this remarkable thin crust veggie pizza. Bruce has a good caterer."

"I would expect nothing less from the man. That's a lot of food for the three of you."

"Well, Bruce was leaving for Zurich the following Thursday to finish some business before the end of the year - that's why he was sending Mom and her friends to Tahiti and some of the South Pacific Islands. He felt bad she'd be alone for the holidays. He wanted to do a little something besides the cruise so he invited me, his sister Barbara, Barbara's husband Dave and their two kids. It was nice. They were nice."

"Good," Deeks was genuinely glad Kensi had more good people in her life. "How old are the kids?"

"Jake is 16 and looking at colleges. Stacy is 13 and looking at One Direction on Tumblr."

"Did you share your New Kids love with young Stacy?"

"No, more got grilled by Barbara and Dave about Cornell. Jake is smart and he wants to go to school on the East Coast in a big city. So he's looking at Duke, Harvard, Yale and Columbia. I think he wants to go to Duke just to go to the basketball games. Barbara wants him to have a real college experience," she threw air quotes around the phrase without ever putting down her chopsticks. "No colleges in big cities, more places like Dartmouth and Cornell."

"I had a real college experience in a big town. The whole city is the campus. Plus, it was home."

"Barbara went to NYU undergrad and law school. She and Bruce grew up in New York. She's not thrilled with the idea of the city as a campus and Jake isn't thrilled with college on the West Coast. Dave is Bruce's number two at the firm and about as driven as Bruce. I think Jake just wants to be his own guy for a while."

"I was my own guy at home," Deeks said with some pride. Then again, there weren't too many highly successful, highly motivated people watching his every move.

"My turn again for a question." Kensi put her food down. "Serious question. Why did you invite me to Mammoth?"

"Do you not want to go?"

"Oh, I want to go. It's just…"

"Because if you want to do something else…"

"Deeks, I want to go away with you. I'm great with a week of snowboarding and skiing. I'm just not sure why you asked."

"Being bold in my own way, I guess," he said as he finished his shrimp. "I asked you a couple of years ago and we wound up spending the week with several hundred sailors, Hetty and Callen. Not the fun holiday I expected. We have fun when we're not working. We had fun skating today, we usually have fun."

"You don't have fun when we're working?"

"Sometimes. Getting shot at still hasn't quite cracked my top 10 of fun. Same with, you know, getting punched or running down some hit man trying to kill Callen and Jo."

"If I didn't push the issue today, What exactly was your plan for Mammoth. Did you have a plan?"

"Me? Plan?"

"I mean, you and Monty invited me. Did you think I'd say no?"

"You haven't been home for Christmas in what, four years? You went to Hawaii, we were sent to the Van Buren, you were in Afghanistan last year. I could see you wanting to stay home."

"Were you afraid I was going to say no?"

"After you didn't tell me about Hanukkah with your Mom, I thought maybe … I don't know. Kinda thought it would be harder to say no to Monty."

"It would have been hard to say no to you. After I school you on the half-pipe, maybe I'll work on your self-esteem."

"Oh, the evening's activities did wonders for my self-esteem. Nothing like hearing my name, 'Oh God' and 'yes' yelled around the same time. It makes a man's holidays happy and bright."

"I did not yell," Kensi said in a huff.

"Oh, you yelled. And gasped. And sighed. It was a virtual cornucopia of Kensi sounds. Then again, this is Hanukkah/Festivus/Christmas/New Year's - cornucopia is really more a Thanksgiving image."

Kensi looked at him and smiled before she pushed him back on the bed. As she straddled his hips, she pulled off his workout tee and threw it on the floor. "How's this for an image," she said, looking down at him.

"I believe it is time for the Festivus ending feats of strength," he said as he pulled her into a kiss. "Thank you for my Festivus miracle."

"I have no idea what that means but I'm all in for feats of strength."

"I'm just all in."

-30-

Happy Happy, Merry Merry and nothing but good things in 2016!


	13. Brilliant Achievement

**Chapter 13** - "Brilliant Achievement"

**Disclaimer**: Not mine.

**Summary**: Tumblr "#densi proposal fic challenge" and pure fluff. After "The Seventh Child", we need a little fluff.

* * *

><p>"My most brilliant achievement was my ability to be able to persuade my wife to marry me" ― Winston S. Churchill<p>

**I.**

Deeks had a plan and he believed a man with a plan was always a force. Of course, Kensi was more than a force - she was love, life and happiness personified. He knew he had to get this right.

He first spoke to Julia. While Kensi was off doing a spa day with Nell at Burke Williams after Nell was tossed around by another informant turned psychopath, Deeks took Kensi's mother to The Dudley Market for brunch. He didn't ask Julia's permission - Kensi and Julia didn't have that sort of relationship and really, asking anyone but Kensi for her permission was a bad idea. Instead, Deeks stated his intentions and hoped for the best. Julia jumped up and hugged him over his eggplant caponata - something he wasn't even close to expecting.

Deeks explained his plan, which earned an early raised eyebrow from Julia but a smile when he was done. Julia asked Deeks what sort of wedding he envisioned Kensi wanting. Honestly, he wasn't sure. A beach wedding with a few friends in Maui, a small gathering at a catering hall with a few more friends both made sense. There would be no huge event with two-hundred guests on from both sides, a seating plan and a Venetian Hour. "Well, maybe the Venetian Hour. Kensi would probably like a Venetian Hour," Deeks thought out loud. Julia offered her backyard for the wedding but wasn't pushing for it. Whatever Kensi decided, Julia would happily support.

**II.**

With the Julia Feldman stamp of approval, Deeks took his plan to Nell. He figured the intelligence analyst was someone who could help with a plan and keep a secret. Deeks knew Nell was taking a Krav Maga class at Copper Academy by The Grove. He arrived just in time to see her walk into the gym. After hitting Kiehls and the Nike store, he passed the time messing around with the new 5K Apple iMac at the Apple Store and buying a new lightening power cord for his home iPad. Monty never found a power cord he didn't deem delicious.

Nell was surprised to see him as she was leaving class. Offering her a wild berry smoothie from Haagan Dazs - Deeks walked her to her car and explained his plans. Despite a two-page, hand-written "to do" list which Deeks considered Nell's wedding gift if she could complete it, Nell was happy to help. She loved the plan from the start. That was the difference between Julia and Nell when it came to his plan - Julia knew the Kensi her daughter allowed her to see. Nell knew Kensi.

**III.**

With the basic plans made, Deeks need Sam to add a finishing touch. He found Sam at Kam's basketball game. "Herding kittens" is what Sam called it. Adorable was Deeks's thought. Once Kam's team secured victory - 11-7 - Sam wanted to know the real reason Deeks was watching pre-teens heave up air balls.

Deeks started with "stay with me on this" and explained his plan. Sam rolled his eyes twice but admitted at the end it was an appropriate way to propose to a woman like Kensi. There was something about that line that made Deeks smile. Sam was in.

Deeks took a deep breath and asked Sam for a second favor. "Would you consider being my best man?" Deeks put his hand up. "Look, I don't want a bachelor party, I'm not looking for you to do anything but wear something nice and stand next to me during the ceremony but I'd like you to do it."

"You don't want a bachelor party?"

"Alright, Bernhart has been planning a bachelor party since I told him Kensi and I were living together."

"Oh that's going to go well."

"When his college roommate got married, the guy woke up the morning after the bachelor party on a flight to Minneapolis with a return ticket in his jacket, two-hundred dollars in his pocket and no socks or shoes."

Sam chuckled. "I can see why Bernhart is in charge of the bachelor party."

"Yeah, well, we may have a chat about his plans but I'm not looking for that in a best man."

"And you're looking for me."

"Yeah. You're living the life Kensi and I are going to be trying to live. Your wife is a major badass; you're a great husband, a great dad, a great guy."

"So you want to be me if you ever grow up?" Sam joked.

"I want to successful like you," Deeks said honestly. "I didn't grow up in the most functional home. I want someone like you standing next to me when I marry Kensi."

"If you marry Kensi. She still needs to say yes."

"Well, I may have pre-proposed a few weeks ago."

"Pre-proposed?"

"After the Zahavi case," Deeks shrugged his shoulders, "She wouldn't commit without a ring and was looking for the beach and a sunset..."

"You're not doing sunset, you're doing..."

"What she loves."

Sam shook his head. "Well, if you keep worrying about what she loves and doing it for her, you'll probably be alright."

"So is that a yes?"

"What kind of wedding do you want?"

"Whatever Kensi wants."

"Good answer. Smart answer. As long as I don't have to wear a bright Hawaiian shirt on the beach, I'm in. And I'm in on your favor too."

"Sam Hanna, the best man," Deeks said with a smile.

"And don't you forget it," he said as Kam came running over with a request that she join her teammates at Chuckie Cheese on Wilshire. Sam agreed looking at Deeks and reminded him, "This is part of living the dream."

With the childhood he had, Deeks hoped an adoring child wanting to have dinner with her daddy was the dream.

**IV.**

The ring was simple. When Mandy of Kat, Mindy, Mandy, Tiffany and Tiffany pantheon of crazy Kensi friends got engaged, Deeks was the group's designated driver/chauffer for their girls only engagement party celebration at Animal. And as designated driver, he sat in Canters a few doors down and waited for the call that he was driving Miss Kensi, Miss Kat, Miss Mindy, Miss Mandy, Miss Tiffany and Miss Tiffany home.

Once the final Tiffany was safely returned to her apartment in Sherman Oaks, Deeks got a full run down of the dinner on their way home, including Mandy's terrible engagement ring. The diamond, Kensi explained, was a marquise cut which a rather overserved Kensi hated. "It looked like a grain of rice. Tiffany got it caught twice in her hair while she was talking - how crazy was that?"

Having met Mandy, Deeks thought there was nothing about her that wasn't crazy...in the best way possible. Mostly drunk Kensi explained that she wanted an emerald cut ring. They looked nicer. "Eleganter," Kensi explained but the smoked turkey leg, wine and cheesecake had Kensi snoring by the time they got home.

While a little blue box may mean something great to most women, Jack bought Kensi's engagement ring from Tiffany's so he was planning something different. An old high school girlfriend had a mother who was a jewelry designer at the California Jewelry Mart. Becca was a happily married speech therapist who found true love with orthodontist Jeffrey so her mom Carol was happy to see him. Bringing the wedding ring Kensi wore as housesitting niece Melissa, Carol had the proper ring size and the wish for an "eleganter" emerald cut diamond.

Two days later, Deeks saw Carol's design and loved it. For an extra hundred bucks, Carol even designed a special box for the big day. No blue box, a lucite clear box shaped like an emerald diamond. "Eleganter," indeed.

**V.**

Not simple – telling his Mom. She was in town for a real estate seminar and wanted to have dinner with him and with Kensi. Deeks made reservations at Redbird, which was fine until Roberta saw $25 barbecue smoked tofu on the menu and thought the whole place was a rip off. Deeks was able to calm his mother but she wasn't happy with expensive fish, ridiculously expensive glass of wine and "no, it's not worth that, I can find a Ben and Jerry's for dessert. "Do you two eat like this all the time?" she asked, worried about her son's finances. Dinner wrapped with Deeks walking his mother to her hotel room while Kensi ordered an Uber. "You really shouldn't get into cars with strange people," Roberta warned. Deeks reminded his mother that he was a detective and Kensi was a highly trained federal agent – they'd likely survive.

The following morning, Deeks made a detour to the Doubletree to find his mother enjoying the omelet bar. "You're having trouble with Kensi," was Roberta's reaction when he told her they needed to talk. Deciding not to let his mother in on the grand plan, he told her he was going to ask Kensi to marry him in the very near future and he wanted to tell her first, knowing by first he was really telling her about fifth. Sixth if Sam told Michelle, which he probably did and seventh if Nell told Eric – fifty/fifty on that one.

Roberta cried. Not the crying he was use to when he was a child. No, this was the misty look she had when he graduated college and law school. "That girl loves you," Roberta said, suddenly paying a lot of attention to her breakfast.

"I know."

"She fought for you."

"I know."

"And you love her."

"I do."

Looking up, Roberta smiled at her son. "Remember that, you'll need it for the ceremony."

With everyone who mattered but Kensi in the loop, he needed to put his plan in action.

_x-x-x_

On June 1st, Kensi received notification her status as team sniper would expire June 15th. After missing her sniper recertification exercise while the team was dealing with Tahir Khaled in early May, Kensi was ordered to Camp Pendleton on June 3rd for her recertification starting at zero-four-hundred hours on June 4th.

With Hetty in D.C. for the confirmation hearings of Retired Admiral Hollace Kilbride as he joined the Joint Chiefs, Kensi started making plans to spend the weekend in San Diego. Deeks found the timing and the start time especially appalling but Kensi understood. She missed two opportunities to recertify - the early May date was a make-good for a scheduled session in late January. Jack's return had her push things back and now she was paying the price. She was told if she missed the June 3rd session, her final chance would be June 12th at the Marine Corps. Mountain Training Center in Pickels Mountain - nearly 400 miles away. If she missed that exercise, she's have to reapply for sniper status, which included a return to FLETC and NCIS's Quantico office for six weeks of training.

Deeks offered to go with her to San Diego but Kensi planned to drive down early Friday morning and get a good night sleep before Saturday's exercise. She stayed at a deployed childhood friend's apartment just off-base after signing in at lunchtime. She had an early bird dinner with friends of her father, a recently retired Marine and his wife enjoying their senior years with regular visits from six grandchildren.

Kensi set her phone, a travel alarm clock, her iPad and the bedroom's clock radio all for 3AM. She was on the base by 3:45AM, setting up on the firing range just before 4AM. The exercise was run by Master Sergeant Davis Fuller who wanted to know if she was any relation to Don Blye. When Kensi answered she was his daughter, Sgt. Fuller told Kensi that Don Blye taught him to shoot when he got to Camp Lejune in 1980 as an 18-year old. He spent his career as a Marine sniper. Smiling, Kensi told Sgt. Fuller that Don Blye taught her to shoot as well and she was there to prove it.

Kensi made quick work of the firing range targets, moving to a sniper's nest and easily earning Sgt. Fuller's approval. When the exercise was over, Sgt. Fuller gave Kensi an envelope with instructions to finish her recertification process. She was to follow the provided compass to the exercise's final location.

She parked her SUV outside San Onofre Beach. With her rifle and the compass, she made her way to the location given in the instructions just as the sun started to rise over the cliffs near the beach. With a flag in the ground reading "Agent Blye, turn around," Kensi did as she was ordered.

Deeks was behind her, Monty along his side. A confused Kensi was a lot less confused when Deeks went to one knee. "You asked me once what I thought you smelled like. I told you as you were leaving you smelled like sunshine and gunpowder...my two favorite things. So here as the sun greets the day, wearing my favorite perfume, Kensi Blye, will you marry me?"

She said yes, confirming Deeks's belief that a man with a plan really can do anything.

-30-

**Annoying author's note**: All unkind words about specific diamond cuts are mine and mine alone - I expect other people's mileage to vary. The bachelor party story - well, that's kinda true.


End file.
